


His Pace, My Pace

by Kosnkarnate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Sadism, M/M, Married Couple, Out of Character, Smut, Some Humor, Some Plot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosnkarnate/pseuds/Kosnkarnate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji prepares a meal for a special occasion, and Zoro is late, as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *EDIT*I've decided to continue this into a loooooooooooooooong story! lol I really love these guys as a couple. I had fun writing this, so I hope you'll enjoy it too!

Sanji poured his vin du jour into the pan and proceeded to carefully tilt it upward until its contents were set aflame. He took a long drag of his cigarette, held by his other hand, and checked the clock. 'He's a little late, but I figured he would be.' It was 10:15pm, 2 hours and 15 minutes past Zoro's end of shift.

Zoro always made it home late on Saturdays. It wasn't really because of work, though he used it as an excuse. The bar had late night staff for the weekends, so Zoro could be home by 9pm, or maybe 9:30pm if he wanted. But he always stayed behind, in the back room, messing around with his brew. Not that it wasn't a fine whiskey, but Sanji hated that he'd ever taught him how to make it. Zoro had become a man obsessed! By the time he made it home, it was always around midnight and Sanji would already be in bed, though not sleeping. Simply waiting.

Sanji continued cooking, humming happily despite his husband's tardiness. It was a special occasion, and he planned to have dinner hot and ready for Zoro's arrival. Sitting down for a meal together was a rarity because of their schedules as it was, so he had been looking forward to this for a while.

After transferring the contents of the pan to the plates he had set aside, Sanji lit another cigarette before turning off the stove. He braced his arms against the counter on either side of the stove, enjoying the fresh hit of nicotine before preparing the rest of the meal. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, smiling when his nostrils filled with the intermingling scents of his kitchen, his cigarette, and... whiskey? He sniffed the air a few more times, now sure that he could smell his husband's cologne and the stench of whiskey that often emanated from his pores. His eyes shot open when a pair of soft lips brushed the back of his neck as strong arms wrapped him into a crushing hug.

"Zoro! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" the startled chef sputtered. "Can it, curly-brows. I just want to hold you right now." Zoro sounded agitated but managed to keep his voice low and calm as he nuzzled into the hair resting on Sanji's shoulder. His grip on the smaller man did not loosen and Sanji's ribs started to ache. "Zoro, could you let go a bit, my sides hurt, and I can barely breathe." Sanji ordinarily would have smartly retorted at the earlier comment, but he realized something was bothering Zoro and wouldn't deny him the closeness he apparently needed right now. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Zoro loosened his bear hug and began speaking, his voice vibrating in Sanji's ear. "I was bottling up the latest batch of whiskey tonight. It came out really great this time. The guys at the bar love it." Not sure where this was going, Sanji interjected, "that doesn't sound like a reason to be upset." Exasperated, Zoro said mockingly "shut up!" then continued, "So, anyway, the guys love it. We decided to do a round of shots for everyone to celebrate and promote it. After that, I started getting ready to leave because I had planned to get home on time today." Sanji glanced up at his husband but said nothing. "But when the guys asked why I was leaving so early, I thought one more shot couldn't hurt. And one shot led to three, and before you know it, I drank a whole 5th myself." Sanji glanced at the clock. 10:23. "You're still home pretty early, for you," he noted. Zoro tilted Sanji's head back and brushed his bangs aside, then gently placed a kiss on his forehead.

"That's just it. It's early for me. But it's still late to you isn't it?" Zoro said guiltily. Sanji looked back down at the stove then swept his eyes over to the plates he'd set out. "I was prepared for you to be later. I haven't even finished the sides or garnish."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"You didn't really answer my question either. Having a few drinks and coming home late on the weekend is totally normal. It's your pace, isn't it? Why's it a big deal now?"

"Because it's our anniversary!" Zoro barked. "Is my ill behavior so normal to you that even on this special day, you are unfazed?"

Sanji tensed up, unsure how to respond. Zoro pressed on, "While I was there drinking, I was busy running my mouth about how I have the best husband. He cooks and cleans for me. Makes sure I get to work on time. Never nags me about being late. Sure we argue about nit-picky stuff, but what couple doesn't. But I told them how much I love you, and how great it is to be the man by your side. And then it hit me. That I was there, drinking with them, talking about you on our anniversary, while you were here, alone."

Sanji felt his feeling stir, and the sting of tears welling in his eyes. "Listen, you dirty bastard! Of course I'm fazed! Of course I care! Most nights I wait up for you are nothing, but I really was wondering if you would show up in time to still have a warm dinner with me tonight. It's been 3 years since we've been together, and this is our first wedding anniversary. Any wife would have been upset. But I'm your husband. Right?! So why bitch about it? You're home now. You love me. Yeah? So quit whining already! Because I love you too."

Sanji reached up to bring his lovers face in for a kiss, but Zoro was already bending down to meet his lips. Remnants of whiskey and tobacco mixed betwixt their tongues as they wordlessly agreed that all was well between them.

*DING*

The timer Sanji set for the oven went off and he attempted to break the kiss so he could removed its contents. "Zoro," he said, breathing a bit ragged, "let me get this out of the oven. Otherwise it'll be ruined." Zoro looked at Sanji with lusty eyes and crushed his lips against Sanji's again, wanting to take all of him in, not wanting to waste another second of their special day.

Sanji turned his head to break the kiss. "Alright already moss-head! Let me finish cooking!" he exclaimed, annoyed, but happy to feel so loved. Zoro frowned and grumbled, "what else do you have to do?" Then, eyeing the plates, "looks like plenty to me."

Sanji rolled his eye and said, "just let me remove this from the oven at least." He reached to grab the oven mitts and realized he had wasted almost his entire cigarette. He took one last pull, nearly down to the filter and Zoro snatched it away from his lips. "Oi, were you smoking while cooking our food again?" He gripped Sanji's ass and squeezed it, letting his fingers settle at the divide. He tossed the cigarette butt into the sink and muttered, "that's fucking gross, you shitty cook." Sanji snatched up the oven mitts and bent over, sending Zoro stumbling back several steps before he opened the oven to pull out his mini quiches.

After setting the pan down gently on the stove top, Sanji finally turned to face his husband and said, "you don't complain when I send you off with lunch every day, do you?" smirking haughtily. "Nya nya nya nya..." the green haired man mocked, adding "you're so damned annoying, you shitty cook" as he sauntered forward again slinging an arm low around Sanji's hips and pulling him away from the stove.

When he was sure that Sanji was clear of any dangerous items nearby, Zoro dropped his arm lower to scoop him up by his ass. Sanji, a bit surprised, wrapped his long legs around Zoro's waist while quickly scrambling to grab a hold of his neck to steady himself. "What are you doing, you fucking shitty marimo?" Sanji exclaimed, cheeks flushing. "Put me down!"

"Nuh-uh," the buff man replied, holding Sanji in place with one arm. He pulled the wiry mans tie with his free hand, bringing him in close and captured those thin pouty lips with his own. He sucked on each one, nipping at them gently on release. He flicked his tongue into Sanji's mouth and when Sanji leaned forward to deepen the kiss, he withdrew, teasing him. "Can dinner... wait?... I want... dessert ... first..." Zoro whispered into Sanji's mouth between kisses. "Mmm..." Sanji hummed, losing himself in the melty hot smooches of his beloved.

Zoro slid one arm up Sanji's back to brace him as he began to walk. He took two steps back and bumped into the opposing counter of the galley style kitchen. Attempting to correct himself he turned and took a few more steps, this time bumping Sanji's rear into the kitchen island. The chef let out a soft moan as the force of impact caused his crotch to grind against Zoro's solid abs. "Please, Zoro. If you're going to navigate, at least look at where you're going." Zoro's response was to press Sanji's back against the lip of the counter and "adjust his hold" on him, shifting him up and down his waist a few times, leaning back to observe his face screwed in tormentous pleasure. "Ah yeah. I can see much better now!" Zoro said, mirth in his voice as he pulled Sanji up close again and finally exited the kitchen.

He carried his husband, who was practically writhing against him while trying to devour his face, in the direction he thought was toward their bedroom. They ended up, though, clattering against the glass doors of the balcony attached to the living room instead. 'Fuck it,' he thought. It would take much too long to get to their room like this and he wanted to eat his cupcake now.

Zoro pressed Sanji's back against the glass and then, planting his feet shoulder width apart, he removed the arm supporting his back and placed it up near his head, never breaking their kiss. Then carefully he lowered Sanji until their groins met, with Sanji's legs still wrapped around him. Pressing into the small of his back, Zoro began grinding into Sanji, quietly grunting and huffing along with Sanji as they made out like it was their last night together.

Sanji tucked his arms between their chests and fumbled around searching for buttons to undo on Zoro's shirt before realizing it was a pull-over, then swiftly switched to tugging on the bottom of his shirt, untucking it, and gliding his hands beneath it. He crept his hands upward, taking note of every millimeter of skin they covered. The thin layer of hair on the midline of his abdomen, the striations of his bulging muscles, the scar left over from his days of competitive sword fighting. He recalled the first time he'd ever seen the scar. He'd wanted to touch it then, ask him if it still hurt. But they weren't exactly close at the time. He continued his blind exploration until he found his nipples. Pierced and hard, they stood at attention, ready to be played with.

Sanji hooked a finger into one of the oversized rings dangling from Zoro's chest and pulled gently, eliciting a groan and a particularly hard grind from his lover. Sanji's breath hitched in his throat as a flood of endorphins hit and a moan escaped his own lips. He could feel the entrance of his ass throbbing.

Zoro was at his limit. Sanji's moan sent him into over drive and he shifted to take thing to the next level. "Sanji, put your arms around my neck and hang on tight." Sanji shivered. Zoro almost never called him by his name. It was like tradition. He did as he was told, draping his arms behind Zoro's neck and grabbed hold of his own wrist. Zoro stood up straight and still leaning against the door for a moment, undid the fly of Sanji's slacks. Then he slid his arms underneath his hips and hooked his fingers into the waistbands of his garments and pulled. They came down a bit but stopped at his thighs, which were still spread apart around Zoro's waist. He leaned one of his legs against the glass in preparation to catch Sanji should he slip in this next maneuver. He then tapped Sanji's leg, signaling him to untangle himself. Zoro caught each leg as they dropped from his waist, then changed his hand position so he could press them back and upward toward Sanji's chest, sliding the pants and briefs down to Sanji's knees in one fell swoop.

Sanji blushed at being manhandled so easily. His current position had him sandwiched between the wall and Zoro's body, with his legs pressed up against his chest, exposing his bottom to the cool breeze flowing in from the adjacent balcony door that had been left cracked open. "Hey... moss-head... p-put me down... My pants can't come off like this anyway..." As he was finishing his sentence Zoro dropped one of Sanji's hips onto his propped up leg and the hand of the opposing side to grab both legs of the pants and pull them off. Zoro looked up into Sanji's eyes and smiled chuckling triumphantly as he tugged off the briefs as well.

Having freed both legs, Zoro kipped Sanji back up, this time tucking an arm under each leg so the Sanji's bare ass hung right in front of his bulge. He thrust his hips forward slowly a few times, rubbing himself against Sanji, enjoying the friction but he was really trying to gauge the effectiveness of this position. Sanji wiggled in his arms as he futilely attempted to thrust back. 'Perfect,' thought Zoro as he realized Sanji was effectively helpless. Tonight he wanted to do all the work.

He tucked one leg back around his waist and then undid his pants and unsheathed his erection, resting the elastic waistband of his boxer-briefs under his balls. Then using that same hand he stuck two fingers into Sanji's mouth. He circled his hips slowly as he did so, allowing their lengths to brush against each other as he finger fucked Sanji's mouth.

Sanji used the leverage of his leg placed back around Zoro's waist to try and pull Zoro's hips closer. The light contact was driving him mad and he simply wanted to be fucked hard and fast at this point. Zoro smirked and leaned forward to whisper, "It's coming so be patient." He inserted his fingers farther back into Sanji's throat until he was practically gagging, causing a wave of saliva to flood his mouth. Zoro chuckled again and then pulled his fingers out, rivulets of saliva dripping from them and Sanji's lips. Zoro took his soaked fingers and rubbed them across Sanji's entrance, then dipped a finger inside, sliding in easily.

"Oh? Were you that excited?" Zoro teased as he plunged his middle finger all the way inside and wiggled it about. As he prepared to slide in another, Sanji answered, "I might have been playing...ahhnnnn~! For a bit... before you... got home." This confession renewing his excitement, Zoro slide the second finger home to the hilt and curled his fingers forward to find his husband's sensitive spot. Sanji cried out in ecstasy and again tried pulling Zoro's hips closer to his, causing their privates to meet with more friction. He moaned in pleasure and groaned in frustration as he rode Zoro's fingers, trying to obtain more contact.

Zoro, seeing the face of his lover already lost in bliss and feeling that he'd loosened up enough, removed his fingers and grasped his penis, placing it at Sanji's entrance. He moved slowly, breaching his tight entrance, concentrating on not cumming immediately from the immense pleasure he was already experiencing. He brought his used fingers up to his own mouth and licked them seductively before placing his hand on the glass behind them and thrusting the rest of the way in to his partners ass.

Sanji gasped, almost inaudibly, as his entrance was breached and stretched to allow for his husbands girthy member to reside. He tossed his head back as his eyes rolled behind closed eyelids. Zoro began pumping into Sanji faster and faster. He growled low and deep as he felt Sanji's walls closing in on him, getting tighter as his climax built.

Zoro shifted again to hook Sanji's leg once more onto his arm so that both legs were up and Sanji was once more hanging between them. The adjustment caused Sanji's entire position to shift so that he dropped down a bit more onto Zoro's stiff cock, causing him to keen from the further stimulation. Zoro grinned and leaned in to steal a kiss as Sanji bobbed up and down on his member.

Sanji's face tilted up and sank into pillowy soft lips. The velvet heat of Zoro's tongue invading his mouth sent tingles down through his solar plexus and into his groin. All of the feelings accumulating were driving him home all too quickly but his husband was on a rampage, ramming himself in at a punishing speed. He moaned without restraint calling out Zoro's name desperately.

Zoro felt his testes draw up toward his body as he drew closer to orgasm. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly as he tried to hold out until Sanji came first. He wanted this time to be special, and didn't want to ruin it by climaxing too early. Suddenly he felt intense pulsing around his dick and opened his eyes again as Sanji cried out, releasing sticky white ropes of cum all over both of them without his cock having ever been touched. The erotic sight of his husband covered in his own semen, making such a lewd face was too much and Zoro, too, reached his limit. He thrust in several more times hard and fast and then his rhythm broke as he released his own load into Sanji, causing his legs to give out. He bent at the knees to slowly bring them both to the ground.

Sanji and Zoro looked at each other and laughed, breathing hard and ragged. The contractions caused by the laughter pushed Zoro's flaccid member out of Sanji, along with a puddle of cum onto the floor, silencing Sanji, as his eyes grew wide with horror in realization of what just happened. Zoro just laughed harder. "Oi, this isn't funny, you shitty moss-head! Why'd you c-cum in-in-inside anyway?" He stuttered looking away, face aflame. "Maybe I wanna get you pregnant, fucking curly-brows!" he responded immediately through laughs.

Sanji buried his face in his hands then as the red flush reached the tips of his ears. "Zooorooo..." he growled. "Stop fucking around you rotten bar maid. What if I really got pregnant? What if-" Zoro grabbed Sanji's hands and pulled them away from his face, and leaned in to kiss him, cutting him off. "What universe do you think we're in, shitty cook?" Zoro smiled against Sanji's lips before kissing him again. "Now, I want to lick the icing off of my cupcake."  



	2. Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji isn't pleased about the way things went last night, so he pushes to have his way today. He's pretty sure that's got things all figured out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erm... It's not the thing you thought would happen probably... it's jut the next day hahaha Sorry ^^;;; But let's keep working on it!

They had managed to get the rest of their clothes off the night before when going for a slow burning round two. Zoro had licked Sanji clean- everywhere- nipping and sucking in various places, and left his pale skin polka-dotted with kiss marks that were still in the process of fading. He made love to Sanji slowly after that, refusing to pick up the languid pace he had set, even when Sanji had begged him to. Only after both men were milked completely dry did they collapse in a heap and pass out on the floor in each other's arms.

The prior night's shenanigans left them exhausted and wholly unprepared for the morning sun beaming through the balcony's glass doors into their faces. They lay on the floor in a tangled pile of limbs, Sanji's left leg hiked up and wrapped around Zoro's waist, his right threaded between Zoro's thighs. Zoro had an arm wrapped around Sanji's neck, angled up to cradle his head, with the other tucked under his husband's arm which was, in turn, curled around his broad chest.

Zoro was the first to flutter his eyes open, groaning and glaring in the direction of the sun as if it would dim just for him. He lifted his head, turning it a bit, to look down at the snoozing Sanji draped across his body and the corner of his mouth turned up almost imperceptibly.

Zoro shifted under Sanji's weight, thinking he'd pick him up and carry him to bed. Sanji also shifted, stretching his arms up to either side of Zoro's neck, grumbling about not going anywhere. The movement caused their lower halves to rub against each other, and made Zoro keenly aware of his morning wood. He let his head drop back to the hardwood floor and hissed with pleasure. His calloused hands moved, ran across smooth milky skin, kneading fleshy mounds when he reached their peaks. He sucked in a breath as he let his fingers glide into the valley, then with the index of his left hand, he traced the ridges and folds of the pucker in the center. His cock throbbed when he felt Sanji's anus contract under the light pressure. 'Oi, get a hold of yourself! He's tired. Let him sleep peacefully,' he chastised himself and slid his hands away reluctantly, seeking safer places to rest.

Sanji grabbed hold of the elbow of Zoro's left arm and traced along the length of it until he caught the errant hand in his own and dragged it back to its previous position. Keeping his face buried between Zoro's chest and his other arm, Sanji guided his lover's hand, pressing Zoro's fingers with his own against his hungry hole. He circled his hips, trying to work the group of fingers in all at once, causing Zoro to release a low moan that ended in an exaggerated faux sob. Sanji was the world's biggest tease, making Zoro the world's most gullible man. "You little shit. You did this on purpose," Zoro accused. The bass filled voice vibrated under Sanji's chest, sending shivers down his spine.

"You had all night to recharge, and you did whatever you wanted last night too!" Sanji argued back without changing positions. "It's my turn," he finished in a huff, still grinding in small circles.

Zoro rolled his eyes and stated, "Everything I did was for you. Don't act like you didn't enjoy yourself." Sanji, incensed, pushed himself off of Zoro at that and stormed off to their room without another word.

Zoro scrambled to his feet, calling after him, exasperation in his voice, "Hey! You curly brow! Don't be mad. I didn't mean it like that..." He trailed into the room to find Sanji flopping himself face down on the bed in temper tantrum mode.

He scrubbed his face with both hands, noting that he needed to shave the bit of stubble speckling his jaw, before laying gently on top of Sanji, aligning their bodies, and taking one hand into each of his own. Dipping his face into the crook of Sanji's neck, he kissed the skin there and brushed the rim of his ear with his nose. "I'm sorry, alright? What do you want to do? I'll hear you out."

Sanji turned his face to the side and Zoro leaned over to look at him. Sanji narrowed his eyes and Zoro laughed. "What's that look for now? I said I'll give you what you want." He massaged Sanji's hands as he waited for a response. 'So soft...' he thought.

 Zoro loved the contrast between Sanji's appearance and the actual feel of him. Despite his near constant scowl and lean toned body, he was soft and smooth to the touch. His demeanor was different when it was just the two of them as well. Sanji was well known to be an asshole and a lascivious flirt, but at home he was... well, still an asshole. But he had this charming neediness to him that made him almost adorable to his ruffian husband. And he rarely took the reins in the bedroom, opting to give in to Zoro's lusty fits when they arose.

"...you want?" Sanji's lips moved but Zoro, lost in his musings about his beloved, didn't hear a thing. After a moment of Zoro staring at Sanji's face with that stupid smirk, Sanji snapped, "Marimo! I thought you were listening?"

Zoro blinked.  "Hah? What'd you say? I can't understand you when your mouth's full."

Sanji looked at him blankly before speaking slowly, confused, "My mouth isn't f-" Zoro snaked over Sanji's body to kiss him, covering his entire mouth, shoving his tongue inside. Sanji automatically kissed back, eyes closing, breathing deepening into the rhythm. Then he caught himself and turned to push Zoro off. "No!"

Zoro backed off, sliding into the empty space on the bed holding his hands up in surrender. His face was painted in confusion, though he still had that devilish smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

Sanji turned over on his back and sighed. "This. You don't even give me a chance! For once, I want to be the one asking what you want." He interlaced his fingers behind his head and looked over at a stunned Zoro.

Zoro had never noticed it before. It didn't cross his mind that maybe Sanji just went with the flow because he was caught in a riptide. His face turned serious, as he sat up straight on the bed, looking down at Sanji. "Ask me again."

Sanji raised  an eyebrow but said nothing. "Ask me again!" Zoro gruffed. Sanji looked around the room for a moment before replying, "Okay. Zoro. What is it that you want?" He locked eyes with his husband, looking expectant.

Zoro closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the same as he often did when mediating. "I... want to devour you!" His serious demeanor melted into a broad smile before breaking into laughter. "You should already know that's what I want. I live to eat. You live to cook. I live to eat my cook." He said, matter-of-factly. He leaned forward with his hands on his bowed thighs. "What did you expect?" His tone was mocking, joking. It irritated Sanji even further. "Can't you be serious, please? Don't you have, I don't know, a fantasy... maybe?"

"A fantasy, huh? Hmm..." Zoro furrowed his brow as if he were deep in thought before declaring, "Nope. My fantasy is my reality." He leaned forward to try and steal a kiss from Sanji, but his face met an open palm that shoved him off to the side.

Sanji had enough of Zoro's games. "You know what? I'm not going to ask you anymore then. I WILL do what I want." Sanji had a good idea of the something that Zoro really did want that he wasn't mentioning. Maybe Sanji figuring it out was part of the fun for Zoro? He'd be sure to find out later as he put his plan into action.

Zoro wasn't sure why, but Sanji's words sent a tingle down his spine.

Sanji hopped up off the bed, keeping watch of Zoro, ensuring that his eyes followed him. He walked over to the wardrobe, opened the doors, and crouched down. Then reaching inside he turned a hidden key which caused the bottom front to pop out a bit. He looked over his shoulder. Zoro was still watching him like a hawk. He smiled inwardly but kept his face neutral. Opening the hidden compartment, Sanji pulled out a shoebox then sauntered back over to the bed.

As he opened the lid, he could feel his marimo breathing down his neck trying to get a peek. Sanji shot him a dirty look and snatched the box away from his line of sight. A moment later, after rummaging a bit, he was putting the box down on the floor while holding two objects in his other hand. He glanced at Zoro then looked away.

'Oh God, this is so embarrassing! It's all for the plan. The plan!' He spurred himself on, face burning. He took his prized possession- a hand blown clear glass anal plug- and held it up for Zoro to see. The plug had three graduating globes on its stem, the last of them quite large in diameter. It was elegant and seamless. "Open your mouth," Sanji commanded. Zoro stared at Sanji incredulously.

Sanji scooted further onto the bed, until he was kneeling right in front of Zoro, arched over him, and he planted his free hand next to his head. He dropped the second item on the bed and brought the anal plug to Zoro's lips. Sanji repeated himself, punctuating his statement by tapping the toy on his pout."Open. Your. Mouth." Zoro flicked his eyes away from the toy and up to Sanji's and slightly parted his lips.

Sanji took a breath before shoving the toy into the small opening, parting his husband's jaws wide. "Mind your teeth. Treat this like an extension of me. If you scratch it there'll be hell to pay." Sanji's voice started  to sound more steady and confident- cocky- like he did when they weren't home. Zoro complied, wrapping his lips around his teeth to protect the smooth glass surface. Sanji leaned in close to Zoro's ear and whispered, "if at any time you want me to stop..." then tapped his thigh in a specific rhythm. "Like this, okay?" Zoro nodded in understanding.

Sanji's expression darkened immediately after, slipping back into character. He grabbed a handful of green and tugged backward until Zoro's chin pointed toward the ceiling, and then thrust the toy into his mouth up to the second nodule. Smirking at the way Zoro tensed up and shut his eyes, Sanji used a finger placed at the bottom of the base to whirl the toy around in his mouth. "I need you to clean this up for me, get it nice and wet," Sanji commanded. "Here. Do it yourself," He lifted one of Zoro's hands and placed it on the toy, nudging them together so he got the hint. His husband obliged him and took hold of the toy, slowly licking and sucking on it, just as if it were Sanji himself.

The chef's groin tightened at the sight and he sat back on his heels as he watched Zoro slobber all over his toy. Then slowly he retrieved the second object and flipped the cap open. He laid down on the bed and spread his legs wide. Up-ending the small bottle, he hissed then sighed at the feel of the lubricant as it went immediately from cold to warm on his skin. Sanji drizzled a generous amount on the head of his member and let the excess drip down toward the base. He glanced up at Zoro, to find him touching himself with one hand while still eagerly fucking his own mouth with the plug. His eyes were glazed over with lust while watching Sanji.

Sanji used a foot to knock Zoro's hand away from his throbbing cock. "I didn't tell you to touch that. You're just another of my toys, and toys don't play with themselves." He studied Zoro's eyes for a reaction, not sure if he was stepping out of bounds. Surprisingly, Zoro complied, instead grabbing hold of the bed sheets and twisting them around his fist as he pressed the toy further back into his throat, all the while staring at Sanji.

Sanji, who was barely keeping it together, watched his lover in awe- hoping his face showed something more like amusement. He focused on himself instead, slipping his fingers loosely around his shaft and sliding up and down a couple of times before sliding lower, following the trail of lube that flowed past the base of his cock down to his asshole. He smeared the excess lube around and across his opening, and dipped a finger in, testing his own tightness. The digit slipped in with no resistance and caused Sanji to arch his back, moaning and shuddering at receiving the contact he'd been craving all morning- even if it was from himself. He removed his finger and grouped two more fingers slicked with lube together and re-entered his cavity, this time more slowly, allowing the three long fingers to be sucked in. He moaned louder this time and angled his hips up to reach deeper, licking his lips and partly closing his eyes as they slid over to peek at Zoro again. He'd never really tried to be seductive before, so he hoped it was working.

Zoro's face was flushed, eyes soft and glazed as they took in the sight of his gift. When Sanji widened his legs and inserted three fingers into himself Zoro was sure he'd cum right then and there. He'd never seen this side of his husband before. Sure, he was always hot and Zoro found most anything he did sexy- especially when he was cooking- but this... Sanji's ordinarily pale skin was pink tinged from head to toe, with his cheeks a more vibrant shade than the rest. A sheen of sweat had begun to cover his body, and strands of his bangs clung to his forehead, while the rest of his hair fanned out like a halo around his head. His eyes were slits and his mouth hung slightly open, alternating between gasping for air and moaning. His legs were spread wide, putting everything on display, and for the first time, Zoro was seeing exactly how Sanji handled himself when he wasn't in the mix.

Sanji felt his orgasm starting to build up and decided it was time to finish phase one of his plan. "Get over here." He growled, and waited for Zoro to shift out of his stiff position and lean down to get closer. He reached up to Zoro's face and caressed the side of his jaw and then lightly tapped it with his open palm. "Did I say to stop what you were doing?" Taken aback, Zoro stammered "M-my bad..." eyes dropping low and started moving the hand with the glass toy again, slipping it in and out of his mouth slowly.

The little love tap sent a twinge of pleasure straight through both of them, though neither acknowledged it at the time, both a bit nervous about the implications.

Sanji gave an exasperated tsk and slipped his fingers free so he could reach up and grasp the end of the toy  like a syringe, then began quickly thrusting it in and out of Zoro's mouth. "Watch your teeth!" he warned again when he heard them clink against the glass. Zoro hummed in affirmation, eyes clenched shut, face reddening as he struggled to take a breath through the punishment. He could smell Sanji's scent on his fingers and it made his mouth water.

Not knowing why drool suddenly started pouring from Zoro's mouth, dripping onto his chest, Sanji teased, "Oh? Like it that much huh? We'll be sure to do it more often then." He slipped the toy out of his lovers mouth and swiped the tip of it across Zoro's lips to collect the saliva that was still collected there. He wanted to pull him down into a kiss so bad, but that was not on the menu at the moment.

He slowly moved his arms back down below, making sure that Zoro's eyes were still tracking his movements. Then, using the fingers of one hand he spread his opening further than his wide open legs already had and placed the bulbous tip of the plug there. Sanji pushed the first globe in, inhaling sharply at the fresh sensation. He moved the end of the toy in small circles, causing the opposite end to move in turn. Gasping and raising his hips as he worked his hole, Sanji captured Zoro's eyes with his own when they next swept upward. He bit his lip and hummed as he eased the second globe in with slightly more difficulty. When his sphincter found it was over the apex, the toy was sucked up quickly to the bottom of that second nodule and Sanji whimpered as discomfort quickly turned to a contentedly full pleasure. He tapped the edge of the base with his short manicured nails, sending vibrations through it that shook him to his core. The second globe was where he lived. He'd never even attempted to get the third inside because he'd always finish right here.

Zoro's eyes were burning with desire now. He reached for Sanji's cock and leaned in for a kiss.

Sanji noted the look on Zoro's face, expectant and wildly turned on. He was drawing his face closer and Sanji had a decision to make. Would he try to carry on his act a little further or give in to his Moss-head's passion?

The contractions in his nether region made the decision for him. He wanted to put on a spectacular show and try something he hadn't before, but he didn't have long to do so before he would blow his load. So he pushed against the bottom of the base again, this time needing all 4 fingers to give enough force to progress further. His hand was trembling as he began to stretch further than ever before, even larger than Zoro's hefty cock opened him up. Sweat beaded up and rolled down his face now and he panted like a dog, mouth hanging open, tongue occasionally licking his parched lips.

All the while he stared at Zoro's face, which had stopped it's decent when he began the task of trying to insert the third and final globe. His hand had frozen too, and hovered near but was not touching his cock. Sanji's eyes rolled back as he neared the apex and let out a sharp open mouthed gasp. "Kiss me!" he harshly whispered, and Zoro's mouth, mere inches from his, came crashing down in a frantic melding of lips and teeth and tongue. Sanji fumbled around, grabbing for Zoro's hand and placed it on his throbbing dick. He arched into the calloused palm and with a final effort, forced the third massive globe of the toy past its apex, which stretched and burned the rim of his opening so much he felt he would tear, and pressed it fully into his body, then down to the  base and let his hand fall away, keening into Zoro's mouth.  

Zoro never got to move his hand before semen came shooting out with great force, hitting him in the face and painting Sanji's neck and chest with the almost clear, slippery fluid. The smaller man convulsed, eyes rolled back, breathing erratic. He tried to grasp the base to pull the toy out but his hand was too slick and could not provide enough traction to pull from that angle.

"Pull it out," He ordered, voice just barely above a whisper. And then "Pull it out!" he yelled. Zoro wrapped his brawny fingers around the base and looked at Sanji's face to read it as he moved. He pulled back slowly, at a downward angle. Sanji bit his lip again, this time so hard it started to bleed. As the widest portion of the toy arrived again, Sanji wailed. His cock spit out more fluids as the other nodules grazed his prostate. "Ahhh...aaaAAaahh...aahhnNNGghh..." and the worst of it was over. Zoro, noticing that Sanji had physically relaxed, took the moment to peek over to the other side and look at the base end of the toy still partially inserted into his husband.

His eyebrows raised in awe and appreciation of the view. The reddish-pink hues of his insides were visible, something Zoro never saw before but found incredibly hot for some reason. He tapped on the base, giving Sanji a jolt, and saw his walls contract around the toy and nearly pissed himself with excitement. He tugged on the toy a bit and the rest of it slipped out with ease, coaxing the remainder of Sanji's cum out as well.

Sanji was not appreciative of the liberties Zoro took while removing his toy-turned-torture-device. Once the toy was out, Sanji did his best to muster up a smile and drawled, "Aw, look. I've gone and got all messy again," then grabbed Zoro by the hair and dragged him down to his abdomen, where a pool of cum collected near his navel. "Be a dear would you and...hmm hmm..." He shoved his face into the puddle and trembled when he felt that thick, wide tongue lapping at his skin so obediently. He pushed his head down further, slow enough to allow Zoro to leave a trail of kisses and licks but fast enough that he couldn't linger. And when Zoro tried to put his mouth around Sanji's still semi-erect member, he lifted his head by the hair  and tapped his cheek again. "Bad dogs don't get bones. Just use your tongue as a washcloth and get my ass cleaned up." Then pushed him back down, forcing Zoro's face into the space between his legs. He took one leg and, in a show of flexibility, raised it up to place his heel on Zoro's shoulder. "Lick it," demanded Sanji, referring to his swollen, wrecked anus. "Lick it like the dog you are," he murmured and he used Zoro's shoulder to lift himself higher while mashing the man's face between his ass cheeks. He tossed his head back as the soft warmth of Zoro's tongue touched his rim and melted. Zoro hummed as he tasted the inflamed skin, the scent of copper mingling with the usual sweetness of Sanji's skin.

After a couple of minutes, Sanji lowered his leg and pulled Zoro's face up to his. "Are you enjoying this?" His voice was back to cautionary, wondering if he'd done well so far. In response Zoro asked, "Can I kiss you again," he paused and looked away. "Please?"

Sanji beamed, happily stating, "I'll allow it! For now... We need a break."

Zoro chuckled as he closed in on his husbands lips. "Mm, A break, huh? What's next?" He threw his leg over Sanji's waist so that he was straddling him and ground his own still throbbing erection against the lithe body below him.

Sanji traced circles on Zoro's back as he draped his arms over his shoulders. "A shower?"

"A shower?"

"A shower. We're filthy." Sanji confirmed.

"Okay. Then let's go take a shower..." Zoro couldn't hide his disappointment. But Sanji had plans. He laughed triumphantly in his head, 'Phase One, Complete!'De

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a kudos or comment if you enjoy! If you have a question or suggestion, I am open to those as well, so lay 'em on me ^_^


	3. Humilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji enacts 'phase 2' of his plan to bring out his husbands desires. Zoro finds out a few things about himself and his husband that he didn't know.
> 
>  
> 
> _"Give yourself over to me, Zoro. Stop fighting, for once. You trust me, right?" The words were whispered against his ear and he shuddered. "Yeah, of course I do. 'S just new is all... and I'm not sure what you want," the larger man stated, honestly. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's a beast~! >:D That being said, if you are not comfy-cozy with elements of S&M, be warned, this may not be the chapter for you. They aren't breaking skin or anything like that and they're happily married exploring new things... Dassit. Don't go all cray on me!

Zoro leaned in to grab one more kiss form Sanji, his tongue darting out to lick his husbands lips, searching for an opening. Sanji accepted that tongue, sucking on it gently, then pressed their mouths together as he sat up, dropping his arms low on Zoro's waist, who was now sitting on his lap.

Zoro closed his eyes as his hands tangled in the blonde's hair, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss. Sanji let out a low moan and allowed himself to be pulled into the sensuality of their lips and tongues dancing and- he stopped. Pulled away abruptly. "Oi! Shitty moss-head. Shower. Now!"

Sighing, Sanji thought to himself, 'always getting pulled into his pace...'

Zoro reluctantly climbed off of Sanji, grumbling about not wanting to take a shower, throwing out a few explicatives here and there. Sanji couldn't help but stare in wide-eyed wonder at the Adonis that he got to claim as his own as he wandered off to find his bath towel- no doubt tossed carelessly somewhere within the room. Zoro's muscles rippled and glistened with sweat in the sunlight seeping through the curtains of their bedroom window. His bright green hair, disheveled from their play time and wild sleep, starkly contrasted with his tanned skin. HIs body was littered with scars from all of the rough and tumble activities he participated in once-upon-a-time. And Sanji found every bit of it, scars and all, stunning. He chewed on his lip as he thought about what he had in store for that gorgeous body.

Feeling invigorated by his short daydream, he all but leapt out of the bed and hurried to the bathroom to run a bath.

The bathroom was pretty large. Zoro had wanted one big enough to bathe and shower together so Sanji kept that in mind when he was searching for their place. He went through the first door and stopped to grab two washcloths from the shelf on the left side of the changing area. On the right were double sinks and a large vanity mirror. The couples toothbrushes and razors and other toiletries lined the counter around the sink, Zoro's side in disarray, Sanji's organized and clean. Sanji grabbed his toothbrush and briskly set about cleaning his teeth and rinsing his mouth. He then took another few steps to the glass double doors that flanked the entrance of the bathroom. Inside on the left, there was a tap and an oversized detachable shower head on the wall for washing up outside of the tub, and a large drain in the middle of the floor. A couple of small stools and wash basins were neatly stacked beneath the tap. In the back of the room there was a huge soaking tub with enough room for three people to comfortably fit inside that had water jets and LED lights built in. Sanji enjoyed nights when they got to soak for a while together in the dark with the LED lights lazily shifting from one color to the next while they listened to music filtering throughout their condo.

Nights like those were few and far between now that they ran their own businesses. 'Just makes it all the more worthwhile' he thought, smiling and humming to himself as he ran the water for their bath, testing the temperature with his elbow. There would be no mood lighting this time. No music. Only the two men with no outside distractions.

Zoro called out to Sanji from the entryway, "Ero-cook, you seen my towel anywhere? I can't find it." He scratched his head nervously, waiting for the tirade of insults to come about being a thoughtless slob. But they did not come. Sanji looked over and smiled at him,  instead beckoning to him, "It's fine. There's a clean one here for you. I need to do laundry anyway. I'll find it later. Come brush your teeth and let's get cleaned up so we can take a bath."

"I thought we were taking a shower." Zoro cocked his head to the side as he watched Sanji stooped in front of the tub swirling the water idly.

"We are. But I want to relax afterward. Can't we?" Sanji smiled again, one curly eyebrow raised in question.

Zoro, hard-pressed to refuse the blonde's requests to spend more time together, nodded his agreement and brushed his teeth scratching at the scruff starting to show. He rarely had to shave, so it felt odd under his fingers. If Sanji noticed, he didn't mention it. Rinsing his face and mouth, he tossed the toothbrush on the sink counter and then padded over to the shower, un-stacking the stools and basins, setting them up side by side. He turned on the water and adjusted it to a steamy powerful stream. He un-hooked the shower head and, sitting down on one of the stools, asked Sanji if would be joining anytime soon.

Sanji turned the water running into the tub off, deciding it was sufficiently full after all and went to join Zoro.  He sat down on the little round stool facing towards his husband. "Turn around."

The moss-haired man turned so that he was facing Sanji. The chef, exasperated, took the shower head from Zoro's hand and grabbed his shoulder to direct him. "Turn _the other way_." Zoro's jaw jutted out as he retorted, "You didn't say which way, stupid curly-brow!" Sanji ignored this and instead held the showerhead over Zoro, dowsing him in the heated water head first.

Zoro gasped and sputtered in surprise. "Don't make me repeat myself again," Sanji chided. Zoro slowly turned around as he grumbled out insults under his breath. Sanji leaned in close until his face was next to his husband's. "We're gonna continue. You need a safe word." His voice was unsteady and almost a whisper. Sanji hadn't ever tried anything like this with anyone before, but he'd read about it. A safe word definitely  seemed like a good idea, so he wanted to establish it before hand. In fact, the book said it was a necessity.

"What? A safe word? Like a password for a safe?" The confused Zoro asked turning his head to escape the water falling on his face.

Chuckling Sanji replied, "Like that signal earlier... to stop. If... if you don't like something, or you want to stop... that word... I'll stop everything if you say it. So, pick something. It should be something you won't forget, and something you wouldn't normally say...while...while we..." Sanji felt his face reddening and turned his lovers face back away from him so that he wouldn't see. 'I need to be in control!' He took a few deep breaths as Zoro contemplated this information.

"Can't it just be 'stop'?" Zoro still perplexed at what his husband was asking for wondered out loud.

"If it's stop, what if you say stop, but you don't really want me to stop? Think of a good one, marimo. I don't want to go overboard."

'What the hell is he planning to do?' wondered Zoro. "Hmm, okay. What about Wado Ichimonji?" The name of his favorite sword, which was still mounted on the wall, along with several others he'd acquired over the years he'd trained and fought.

"You want to use the name of your sword?" Sanji questioned.

"I won't forget it. And Wado can cut through anything. Including whatever crazy ideas you have in that head of yours."

"Okay," Sanji conceded. "Then, if you just want to stop for a moment, just use Wado. If we're stopping completely, use the whole name. Is that alright?" Sanji tilted the former swordsman's head back to run water through his hair and to look at his face.

"Yeah. I like it." Zoro smiled up at Sanji as he poured shampoo on his hair and began lathering it up, placing the shower head on the lower holder.

"Then, from now on. Okay?" Sanji kissed Zoro's upside down face and scrubbed his hair with fervor until he was sure that all of the mess from last night and this morning were removed. Zoro hummed in contentment at the affection being lavished on him. Sanji rinsed the brilliant green hair, careful not to get any soap in his lover's eyes and then released his head.

Zoro sat up and then reached for the basin at his feet to start rinsing and washing his body, while Sanji was already mid-scrub. 'He seems in a rush... maybe I should hurry too' The thought crossed his mind as he watched Sanji quickly but meticulously clean every inch of his body.

When he finished washing everywhere else, Sanji placed the washcloth back in his basin and took some soap on his hand. Watching Zoro intently he began to clean his genitals. Sliding soapy palms over his penis and his testes, circling them slowly, carefully. He lifted his shaft to clean beneath it and massaged around the head of it to ensure that it too was pristine. Then he took his other hand and reached behind him, slipping his fingers up and down the divide of his ass cheeks, sinking deeper with each pass. Finally he rubbed his long digits over his asshole, dipping slightly inside and twisting. Sanji's eyes rolled back and he winced briefly at the sting of the soap on his freshly ravaged anus. When he opened his eyes and looked back over at Zoro, he smirked. Zoro was hard, and the soapy water dripping from his cock hung in long strands mixed with pre-cum. He rinsed himself off thoroughly and then eased himself into the tub of hot water.

Sighing with relaxation, Sanji turned on his stomach and leaned on the edge of the tub, continuing to follow Zoro's movements with his eyes. "Make sure to wash _everything_ ," the words coming out more a tease than a command. Zoro quickly dragged his soapy washcloth around his body and rinsed off, eager to join his lover and go back to their play time.

Before he could get a foot in the tub though, Sanji stopped him. "Hmm. I think I need to inspect you before you get in and dirty up my water."

Zoro shot Sanji a look, ready to retort, when the blonde quickly suddenly stood up in the tub, causing some water to slosh out on to the floor. The water rolled off his skin, which was pink tinged from the heat of it, steam curling off in wispy tendrils. He ran a hand through his thick golden hair, pulling it back away from his face as he stepped out of the tub directly in from of his beloved, and for the next few hours, his play thing.

Zoro's eyes flitted over the thin man standing in front of him. Took in his smooth, unmarred skin. His sinewy muscles and his picturesque facial features. He felt those piercing brown eyes cutting through him like so many blades and his face began to flush. 'What's curly-cook up to now?'

Sanji placed the fingers of one hand lightly on Zoro's chest and swept them down to his rippling abs. They both shivered. "This seems fine..." Sanji stated as he continued dragging his fingers slowly across the tanned damp skin. He trailed over to his wrist and encircled it, then lifted Zoro's arm above his head. "But what about here? Sanji slowly brought his face closer to the hair nestled in Zoro's armpit.

Zoro snatched his arm down, careful to avoid Sanji's head. "O-ooi~! What do you think you're doing curly brows?" Sanji lunged his body against Zoro's then, sending him stumbling backwards. He wrapped an arm around his lover's thick waist and guided his flailing body, slamming him into the tiled wall, snatched his arm back into the air and buried his nose in the hollow space covered by wavy course green hairs. "Did you not clean yourself properly?" he asked, not pulling away.

"I-I did! I washed like always!" Zoro tried to sound indignant, but his voice came out like a scolded child's. "Then it's okay if I do this, right?" Sanji dipped his face so his mouth was a few inches below the pit and began licking upward. "Hey! Hey, stop!" Sanji did not stop, continuing his slow trek up, reveling in the anxiety Zoro was putting out.

"Okay! Just- just let me wash again, to be sure." Sanji paused, his tongue just below the hairs that marked the beginning of his arm pit. "Mm. I don't know. You said you washed well before, but now you aren't sure. Maybe I'd better do it, since you aren't very thorough." Zoro's already flushed face turned beet red at the idea. They'd washed each other's hair before, but never each other's bodies. It always seemed to him too intimate... too invasive.

"I can handle it shitty cook." There was no conviction in Zoro's voice. He wasn't even looking at Sanji as the words slipped out. "Oh? So, you just missed a spot? Is that it? Then..." he slid his free hand between Zoro's thighs and extended his fingers past his balls, and pressed on his perineum. "This? Is it clean, marimo?" he cooed, sliding his fingers further back, teasing the nerve endings in the sensitive area. Zoro's breath hitched and his muscles tensed at the unfamiliar feeling. Sanji never really touched him there, and he _certainly_ didn't do it himself. He had contemplated it before, since his husband looked like he enjoyed it so much, but...now?

Receiving no response, Sanji released Zoro's arm and withdrew his hand from between Zoro's legs. He looked at his face, covered in embarrassment, until they locked eyes and smiled. "I'll take that as a no. I'm going to clean you up proper now, so just wait here." Zoro felt helpless to do otherwise.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's washcloth and covered it in soap and lathered it up. He went back to Zoro, who'd stayed put like a cornered mouse, and began washing at his neck. "You can't forget behind your ears either," he said softly as he cleaned behind his ears and  rubbed his earlobes gently, careful around his earrings. Instead of turning him around to scrub his back, Sanji wrapped his arms around him, pressing their bodies close as he washed in circles, first one side, then the other. He went over his entire body in this way, until he got to the last parts, Zoro's face aflame the entire time.

"Now, you should wash your arm pits, your cock, and your ass last. In that order. I'll do it this time, so you understand how it feels to be truly clean."

Sanji again lifted the strong arms of his husband, one at a time, washing thoroughly the crevices and rinsing the cloth between each one. When he was done there, he dropped the cloth into the basin, and the same as he'd done with himself earlier, he took some soap in hand and lathered it up before taking Zoro's hard, dripping cock into his hands. He dropped down to a crouch so that he was eye level with it and started talking again. "Since you're uncut, you have to be even more meticulous and take your time as you clean this part." He brought his face in close, too close, but not close enough to touch the crown of Zoro's dick and slid his hand down his shaft in a loose grip, retracting the skin the rest of the way. He eased his fingers around the head, rubbing gently. His husband twitched under his methodical fingers and he stifled a smile as he looked up to meet Zoro's eyes, hazy and lust-filled. Making sure not to break their gaze, he added his other hand to the base and began twisting them both in opposing directions as he slid them up and down his shaft.

Zoro could hardly take it anymore, the slow agonizing way that his husband was touching him. And when he started working his cock like that, he all but lost self control. His hips started thrusting into Sanji's slippery grip of their own accord. His eyes screwed shut and mouth opened in a pant. Everything below was drawing up tight, preparing for release. He pressed his upper back into the wall for support and fisted his hands on either side of his chest as his lover expertly brought him closer to orgasm.

Then Sanji's hands stilled as his voice rang out, "mm, now now. That's not what we're here for. You're supposed to be getting clean, but you're just making more of a mess!" His hand were covered in frothy soap lather and another slippery substance, and when he waggled his fingers to demonstrate, showing off the shimmery strands that stretched between them, Zoro turned his face away in embarrassment. "I-isn't...isn't it you m-making a mess? I only did what's natural!"

At that Sanji swiftly stood and  spun the larger man around, pressing his chest and face against the wall with his forearm leaned into his back. Sanji's face flushed and he fought to keep control of himself, wanting to give in to the adorably flustered Zoro right there. He had no idea that his husband could be categorized as 'cute' before just then. Sexy, breathtaking, handsome, rugged, gorgeous maybe, but cute? Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, trying to hold back the nosebleed that threatened to spout forth.

Regaining his composure, the chef took the hand from his face and traced it down Zoro's well defined back, fingers spread bumping and sliding over the bulges of muscle, down to the top of his ass, which spasmed briefly at his touch. "Ahh, Ero-cook... what... what are you doing?" Zoro stammered as Sanji's hand turned and dipped low before sliding up again, dividing his backside in two with the whole of his hand, gliding between the peaks of his ass, index and middle fingers slightly curved, massaging...probing.

"Give yourself over to me, Zoro. Stop fighting, for once. You trust me, right?" The words were whispered against his ear and he shuddered. "Yeah, of course I do. 'S just new is all... and I'm not sure what you want," the larger man stated, honestly.

Sanji's chest filled with warmth and he wanted to take the ex-swordsman by the head and hug him close in blubbering affection. But that could wait, because what he wanted even more that, at that moment, was right beneath his fingertips. "All of you," Sanji replied. He pressed the tip of his middle finger gently against the tight ring of muscle and released the pressure after a few seconds. Zoro gasped in surprise but made no move to stop him. Sanji's cock twitched this time, the sexiness of his husbands vulnerability to him alone sending tingles coursing through his body. A cocktail of hormones that made him feel good, excited and happy, and aroused all at the same time.

He pressed again, just a bit further in this time, and Zoro's body trembled as he tried to bite back a moan. 'Oh _fuck_ that's sexy!' Sanji thought as he sunk in to the first knuckle and twisted his finger. He wasn't looking to enter him completely, not yet, but he had to fight the sudden urge to push all the way into him and see Zoro a writhing, whimpering mess at his mercy.

He slid his finger back out and rubbed soothingly over the area, biting his lip as he felt Zoro _push back_ against his wandering fingers. Sucking in a slow breath between clenched teeth, he sought his voice and said, "time to rinse." His husband held himself against the wall for a few more seconds after Sanji released him, lost in the feelings of submitting in a way he never had before. He didn't have the words for it then, but he felt it. The way his mind began to melt under the direction of Sanji and how good everything felt when he only had himself and his orders to think about.

Sanji rinsed Zoro's body carefully, ensuring he didn't miss a spot, using his hand to trace over Zoro's skin wherever the water fell. When he was finished, he placed the showerhead back in its holder and grabbed one of Zoro's hands, interlaced their fingers and led him into the tub. Sanji and Zoro usually sat side by side or with Sanji between Zoro's legs. But today it was Zoro who sat between Sanji's legs, his upper back against the blondes chest. He sighed with content as his lover scooped up the still quite warm water and poured it over his hair, his shoulder, his chest. Sanji leaned over his shoulder and trailed kisses over his cheek, down his jaw, and over to his mouth. Zoro angled his face into the kiss as their lips slanted together, and he felt Sanji's arousal brush against his back underwater.

Sanji kissed his husband intensely as his love for the man surged through him, and when his kiss was returned in kind, he felt himself rise up. He opened on eye and let it wander over to glimpse at Zoro's hardness. He snaked his arm around the muscular body to land in Zoro's lap, where he took hold of his length and stroked it slowly a couple of times as they devoured each other's mouths. Zoro's moan echoed in the bathroom and vibrated in Sanji's mouth. He took in a sharp breath through his nose and grabbed Zoro's hand that had wandered into his hair, pressing him into their kiss. He eased that hand down to Zoro's cock and whispered against his lips, "Stroke it. I want to watch. But don't cum."

Zoro could feel his face heating up under the watchful gaze of his beloved. He closed his grip on his erection and slid his fist forward then thrust his hips into it as it slid back down. Slow and hard, he continued pleasing himself as Sanji's lips crushed his own, feeling him rutting against his back in time with his strokes.

Sanji made an animalistic grunting sound as he grinded into Zoro's back. He wrapped both arms around the barreling chest of his husband, one hand finding purchase with one of his large nipple rings and tugging gently, the other sliding up his throat. Sanji's hand wasn't large enough to wrap around that thick neck, but he placed it over his trachea and pressed the heel of his thumb against it with small amount of pressure, and dug the nails of his fingers into the skin on the other side.

Zoro's eyes shot wide at the sudden restriction of his  airflow, but not because he was afraid, but because a moment later he was fighting the urge to cum. He snatched his lips away, breaking the kiss. "Cook..." Zoro whimpered hoarsely.

"You will use my name when addressing me," Sanji growled into his ear. Zoro stopped stroking himself and squeezed the base of his cock to keep from shooting at the guttural sound of his husband's voice. "Ahh... _fuck..._ S-Sanji-i-i..."

Sanji's erection _throbbed_ and his breath caught in his throat. He hadn't thought Zoro would actually say it. He felt manic and wanted to consume his lover's entire being in that moment. He removed his hand from Zoro's throat and placed it on his shoulder. "Get out," he commanded. His initial intentions lost to his need, he wanted nothing more than to have Zoro underneath him now. Wanted to hear his name spilled from those pillow soft lips in his husbands gravelly voice.

Zoro was in a daze and didn't register Sanji's command initially, so when Sanji's hand pushed him forward as he prepared to stand, Zoro rocked forward onto his hands and knees, heart pounding. He could no longer formulate complete thoughts, but in the brief instances of clarity, various insights passed though. ' _This is so hot!_ ' ' _I've never seen Ero..._ Sanji _so demanding._ ' ' _What's he gonna do next?_ ' The thoughts came in spurts.

Sanji watched Zoro as he tumbled forward onto all fours and then stayed in place expectantly. Sanji bit his lip and his eyebrows furrowed as he took in the sight of Zoro pliant and blissed out, and they hadn't really done anything yet. He watched the water roll off of his skin, etched the hard curves and edges of his muscular form into his mind, took in the swell of his ass arched into the air, hovering just above the water's surface. Was there ever a more perfect being to walk the earth? But, right. He was in the middle of something.

_Smack!_ His open hand landed squarely on one side of Zoro's ass, bringing an immediate rush of blood to the surface of his skin, tinting it a deep shade of pink. "Ahh...nngh..." Zoro groaned and arched his back at the delicious sting of the strike. Sanji tossed his head back and opened his mouth to breath as if he couldn't get enough air before looking back down and giving him a matching blow on the other side. Zoro let out a whine and Sanji caressed the reddened skin gently as he repeated his order, "now, I said get out. Or were you hoping for this punishment?" Sanji's voice was a stark contrast to his touch, and it turned Zoro on _so much_.

Zoro lifted himself from the water and stepped out of the tub, waiting for Sanji to follow and give his next command. Sanji was just behind him and prodded him forward towards the door. "Bed." Something primal lie behind those Sanji's eyes and it sent chills down Zoro's spine as he exited the bathroom. Sanji grabbed a towel on the way out and quickly caught up to his boy toy and thrust it into his hands. "Put it on the bed," he stated gruffly and then stood by as Zoro obediently smoothed the fresh towel out over their bed. 'To keep water off the bed? We could just dry off...'

As soon as the towel was in place Sanji was on Zoro, licking and biting the back of his neck and shoulders as he pounced from behind. He pushed Zoro face down over the edge of the bed and then tapped the back of his left thigh then pushed it until Zoro lifted his leg up and Sanji guided it onto the bed. He did the same with the other side, leaving the mighty ex-swordsman face down, ass up and then slide his thighs further apart with his knee and pulled each of his arms down toward himself until his hands hung off of the bed. "Hold on to your ankles." At the statement, Zoro adjusted his arms just enough to grip his ankles as he thought, 'Is this really happening? This is really happening!' and his heart began to pound.

Sanji admired his handy work, took in the sight of Zoro spread wide for him- for his eyes only- for just a few seconds before he was burying his face in those glorious buns. He palmed a globe in each hand and was bent down with his tongue out laving over the freshly cleaned opening when Zoro let out a loud moan, " _o-oh-o-oh FUUUCK!"_ muffled only slightly by the mattress his face was currently shoved into. Spurred on by his partners cries Sanji plunged his tongue in deep humming at the feel of his husbands entrance contracting and pulsing from his mouth. He took one hand and reached between Zoro's legs to fondle his arousal, slipping a finger over the wet slit and sliding it down to the frenulum, massaging the bunch of nerves there before pulling his hand back and replacing it on his ass.

Zoro was swallowed whole in subjugation, unable or unwilling to move from his position, to fix his mouth in defiance, barely able to form coherent thought. He did trust Sanji, with his very soul. And he wanted to give himself to Sanji completely. In a way that he'd never done for anyone before. Every whisper, every command, every touch lit his insides on fire. And when he got rough with him? He had to constantly fight back his erections during the days when they used to spar with each other, and even now being on the receiving end of Sanji's assaults got him leaking pre-cum, ready to erupt on command. He never mentioned this to his lover, of course. It was embarrassing. But none of that mattered right now. His only concern was to follow his husbands commands and breathe.

Sanji moved his other hand to search the bed for the small bottle of lube he'd used earlier. After a few moments of fumbling around he reluctantly separated his mouth from his husband's entrance so he could actually look for the bottle. Zoro whined and his hips rocked slightly in protest of the loss.

As he found the bottle and proceeded to lubricate the fingers of both hands and Zoro's anus, he teased, "aww what's what wrong? Does my little slut want to be filled up already? Even though it's his first time? Heh, and they call _me_ the pervert." Zoro wasn't sure why, but his raging boner got even harder after that statement.

Sanji slicked his digits over his lovers asshole, spreading the lube around more than necessary. He slid his hand down further smearing the lube across his taint and balls and then gripped his hard-on with those slippery fingers and started stroking him. Zoro started trying to arch into the movement. "Be still! Or I'll stop right here." Sanji's words sounded like a threat, but really he didn't want his marimo-head doing anything crazy during his first time that would put him off forever. Zoro's hips stilled instantly, his voice still letting out little whines of frustration.

Sanji settled his long fingers in the crevice of the other mans ass, sliding them up and down the divide, creeping closer to the tight pucker each time. He continued lightly stroking Zoro's cock as he dipped the tip of his middle finger on the other hand into the tiny entrance. He wiggled it a bit, testing the give there and when it relaxed a bit he slid forward more, breaching the second sphincter for the first time, as he increased the speed of his movement and the tightness of his grip on his husband's member.

Zoro because more vocal the deeper Sanji went until he was panting and moaning almost non-stop. Concerned, Sanji paused for a moment to ask Zoro if he was okay, or if he forgot his safe-word. Not wanting that feeling to stop Zoro responded as he tried to grind onto Sanji's finger. "M' fine. S-safe... _ahh_... safe word's... _nnghh...oh fuck..._ safe word is Wado Ichimonji but please! Please, please, _please...don't stop!_ "

Sanji could feel his dick swell in anticipation then. Zoro had relaxed around his finger, and so he added a second one. Sliding his middle finger almost all the way out, he lined up his index finger beneath it as pressed them together and slowly worked his way back in. Zoro arched into the invasion, spreading his thighs and hips wider.

Zoro felt himself stretching more and more around Sanji's fingers and conjured up the image of Sanji taking in that huge glass anal plug earlier, seeing his pink insides, and listening to him practically scream as the third globe was pressed into him. Somewhere inside, he wanted to try that too. It looked like the best kind of pain. The sort that would make him feel he was being slowly ripped apart even as Sanji held him together. He let out another moan and rocked back slowly onto Sanji's fingers, forgetting his command to stay still. He wanted to be filled up, wanted to feel Sanji pulsing inside him as he thrust and _oh shit_... wanted to feel his husband seed spill inside him. He thrust himself back at the thought, impaling himself fully onto those long fingers.

Sanji bit down on his tongue and swallowed hard as Zoro began thrusting himself back on his scissoring fingers, moaning incoherently, anxious to feel more of his lover inside. There was one string of words he could understand though. " _Ri-rip me...rip me apart!_ " His voice was desperate, full of lust and desire.

Unable to resist any longer, his own hardness weeping for attention, he pulled his fingers free and watched as the hole closed up again, twitching needily as Zoro keened at the loss of stimulation. He grabbed the lube and applied a copious amount to his penis and Zoro's asshole, hoping that would alleviate the friction enough to let him enter without actually injuring his husband.

Sanji took his right and placed it on Zoro's left hip and snatched him to the side, flipping him over onto his side, as he used his left to stroke himself. Sanji wasn't as large as Zoro in girth, but he still had an appreciable size and Zoro stared at it hungrily with new eyes. Eyes that envisioned the coming assault on his rectum. He repositioned himself between Sanji's legs on the bed and began stroking himself rhythmically.

Sanji climbed onto the bed and yanked Zoro's leg to turn him length-wise, situating his head toward the top of the bed, and ensured that the towel was still beneath them. "This will probably hurt. Are you okay?" Zoro nodded and spread his legs wide, ready for Sanji to take him.

Sanji crept over his body until they were face to face. He kissed his husband tenderly, snaking his tongue deep into his mouth as he pinched, tugged, and rubbed his nipples. They were hard and pert over the thick metal rings that pierced through them and he moved back down to take one into his mouth. He nibbled on the stiff bit of flesh, grinding his teeth gently against it. Zoro arched into the warm cavern, pressing up to the sensation. Sanji gave a final flick of his tongue and sucked the nipple into his mouth briefly, letting the ring catch between his teeth as he let it go. He released the ring too and then sat up on his knees, ready.

He grasped himself, lined up with Zoro's entrance, and slicked his cock back and forth over it a few times, teasingly. Zoro's head tossed his head to the side and his legs trembled with excitement. His chest heaved and his hands fisted the sheets of the bed on either side of him. Sanji pressed slowly, his crown sinking in smoothly at first and then he met with resistance as Zoro tensed up. Sanji's own limbs shuddered as he fought to control his arousal. Just a bit more and he'd be inside, laying claim that which had not been claimed before. He met his husband's eyes seeking assurance that he was still okay. Zoro wrapped his legs around Sanji's hips in response and pulled him in the rest of the way.

His face twisted beautifully as he let out an audible gasp and then moaned at the fullness. ' _He's inside of me! He's inside of me! oooh fuck... inside...'_ Zoro's mind was scrambled as he muttered the words in a stupor. Sanji took in the sight and thought he could stare at him all day, wrecked beneath him, squirming and pleading. His dick throbbed inside, causing Zoro to thrust his hips. It was as though his body couldn't make sense of the new pleasures it was experiencing. "Do you want me to move now?" Sanji cooed. Zoro nodded vigorously.

A laugh spilled forth then, dark and full of mischief. "Beg me for it." Zoro tried thrusting his hips again to get some friction going, some relief, but Sanji placed his hands on his hips, pinning them down. "Beg!" he demanded.

"P-please... move your hips." Zoro said in a low voice.

"Oh you can do better than that, can't you my precious marimo?" Sanji teased, grinding a bit and then waiting for a response.

"Please. Please...fuck me. I want you to take me. Mess me up. _Wreck me_ , _please. Sanji."_

At the sound of his own name coming from Zoro's lips, Sanji lost it. Forgot to be gentle. Forgot that this was his lover's first time. All that remained was the instinct to drive into him over and over as Zoro screamed. "My name, say it again," he commanded as he plowed into him.

"Sanji!" _Slam!_

"Oo, you slut... Again!" _Slam!_

"Sa-aahhh-Sanji!"

"Louder!" Sanji was pounding into Zoro with enough force to scoot the bed across the floor, but he couldn't think, couldn't stop.

Zoro screamed Sanji's name over and over, as the pain ravaged his body. He knew it should hurt, that he should ask him to stop or slow down. ' _Use the safe word._ ' But he didn't want to. Not when it felt so good. His fist flew over his cock as he felt himself nearing completion.

Sanji pulled Zoro's hips up so they were on his thighs. He angled his pelvis and held him tighter as he thrust at this new angle. A few strokes in, Zoro's body tensed up and Sanji knew he'd found his sweet spot. "Don't you dare cum before me." Sanji growled as he felt the tell-tale contractions begin. He knew it was too late.

Zoro's ejaculate shot out like canon fire, covering his chest and abs. The pulsing of his walls pulled Sanji over the edge too, and he spilled his hot cum with a guttural moan into his husband, still thrusting as it oozed out around him, until he was spent. He pulled immediately afterward, pushed Zoro's knees toward his chest, and watched as his seed spilled out of the still gaping hole onto the towel below. He looked for any signs of injury after a moment, suddenly realizing how rough he'd been. He found none and let out a sigh of relief.

"This sight is kind of amazing. You should see it," he chuckled. Zoro, somewhat back to his senses, blushed and struggled to put his legs back down. Sanji laughed and said, "what's the big deal, shitty moss-head? You did it to me!" Zoro set his jaw and murmured, "I didn't watch you like that..." His face burned with embarrassment. Sanji decided not to remind him of earlier with the anal plug, instead letting Zoro's legs fall to the bed as he crawled up to kiss him.

Zoro reached for him and kissed him hungrily, pulling Sanji down into his arms. Sanji ran his fingers through Zoro's soft, still damp, green hair. "You're really okay?" Concern laced his voice. "I'm better than okay, shitty ero-cook. If I'd known you were having all the fun, we would've done this long ago." They smiled against each other's lips and kissed again, chaste gentle kisses that spelled out their love without words.

"We should probably take another shower." Zoro groaned at the idea of standing up right then. "Can it wait?"

"It can wait." Sanji didn't mind switching gears back to Zoro's pace for a while. It was nice too. They spent the morning in bed cuddling, with Sanji telling Zoro how sexy he was, how there was no one else like him on the planet, how much he enjoyed the gift of his presence and body. They drifted in and out of sleep, tucked in each other's arms until Sanji's phone rang, waking them up.

It was the restaurant. They didn't call him for anything short of an emergency on Sundays. _Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do humbly request that if you enjoyed this so far, to please give me a kudos and/or drop me a comment to let me know what you think! I do my best to answer every comment in a timely manner. ^_^ Thanks for reading~!


	4. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro go out to address the issue at the restaurant, and afterward, Sanji wants to run an errand. They just keep learning more and more about each other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the end, things get slightly graphic. No blood or anything. But just so you are aware, in case you have an aversion to pain.
> 
> This chapter is long too. I'm sorry~! Also, my fics are not beta'd, so sorry if I make any glaring mistakes. ^^;; Just let me know and I'll correct them.

The restaurant wasn't on fire. No one had food poisoning. Just a matter of ensuring his precious restaurant didn't run out of food in the next few hours. When Sanji answered his phone, it was his chef on duty sobbing on the other end to _please_ come retrieve Luffy, who was there, eating food faster than they could prepare it, and it was making the kitchen a veritable madhouse, unable to keep up with the crowd of Sunday brunchers due to the ravenous appetite of his leader. Sanji sighed into the phone and assured the frantic staff member that he would be there very shortly, and that it would be fine to stop serving that bottomless pit of a man now.

Sanji relayed the issue to Zoro who was still lazing about in the bed looking up at Sanji's naked form wistfully. Zoro groaned at the realization that there would be not be another round any time soon. Still, he decided to go with him, since he had nothing better to do, and maybe they could grab some food too. He felt like he was starving. The pair quickly showered, Sanji ensuring all the dried and crusted mess was scrubbed free of both of them, cleaning his partners body carefully and thoroughly, Zoro blushing profusely all the while, but not arguing this time.

They quickly dressed and drove over to the restaurant, though it wasn't terribly far. Sanji muttered something about wanting to stop by store after they finished with Luffy when Zoro had given him a questioning look.

At the restaurant they found Luffy situated at a table in the back with plates stacked high and his mouth full of food. He smiled brightly at the sight of his best friends, those he considered his left and right hand men. "OOOIII~! Sanji! Zoro!" he called out to them the second he saw them across the room. Sanji marched over and conked him on the head. "Hey! Don't go yelling across the restaurant like that! This place is classy! And don't talk with your mouth full, dumbass!"

Luffy rubbed his head in the now tender spot and continued smiling as he swallowed his mouthful. "I was looking for you! Eh, but I couldn't remember where your house was, so I came here." He laughed. Luffy was always so bright and happy, except when he had to fight. And even then it was only in truly dangerous situations. At this moment, he was just as jovial as ever. Sanji couldn't help but smile as he watched his boss shovel more food into his mouth.

Zoro stood by watching Sanji for a moment, his own heart warmed at the affectionate expression, and he tried to recall if his face ever looked like that as he watched Zoro eat. He'd try to remember to check next time. "So. What did you need Sanji for anyway, boss? You interrupted our nap." A bit of irritation had crept into his voice in the end and Sanji smirked. Zoro scowled at Sanji and the smirk quickly dissipated, but just barely, and Sanji had to look away to keep from laughing.

Luffy look back and forth between the two quizzically before swallowing and stating, "I forgot." Now Sanji was upset. He slammed his hands on the table, rattling the dishes. The other patrons looked over to see the cause of the commotion. "What the hell Luffy! You come to my restaurant, eat half of the food in the place, get me called out of bed, and now you don't even remember why you're here?!" Luffy shrunk back a little at the outburst before a tittering laughter poured forth. "Oh! You were busy doing that, huh? My bad. Well. You can go back home and finish and I'll just-"

Zoro stepped in, "Luffy! What are you saying out loud?" He growled. He glanced around the room, eyes narrowed, and the onlookers quickly turned back to their plates, suddenly very interested in their appetizers and salads. "Watch it.

"What's the big deal? You guys love each other right? You're even married... Law hasn't touched me in three days... and..." suddenly the bubbly Luffy of moments before was sullen and concern etched its way into his friends faces. "And we've been together longer. I think it's great. You guys love each other so much you can do it every day! Must be nice, being married."

"Oi! Not..." Sanji slid into the seat next to Luffy and whispered, "not every day. Okay? Just. It was our anniversary yesterday, and things carried over to this morning. Don't feel upset. Law loves you too. You know that."

Luffy nodded. "And you know. We knew each other much longer. The relationship was already there, just not established. Give him time. It's not a race." Sanji reached out to pat the younger man, the one he called boss, on the head and Luffy wrapped him in a tight hug. He slung an arm across his back and returning the embrace and broke it shortly after, seeing the jealously flaring up in Zoro's eyes.

"Listen, we have some errands to run. You finish the food _on the table_ and then _call_ if you remember what it is you need."

Luffy's face lit up with realization and he pulled out his phone. "Oh! I can call you. I forgot." He was laughing again, and the couple sighed in tandem and Sanji spoke, "Yes. Call. Stop harassing my staff. Get out and go to the lounge or something. Wait for Law to get home. See you later."

"Ah, the lounge! That's right, I-" The pair had already walked off. He was about to start after them, but the last of the dishes he had ordered arrived just then and all was forgotten again in the face of glorious food.

*****

In the car, Zoro sat with his arms crossed staring out the window silently. Sanji looked over to him while stopped at a red light and asked, "what's wrong marimo?" his brow worried on his face.

"Nothing."

Zoro looked straight ahead, jaw set, eyes just slightly narrowed. _Something_ was wrong.

"Are you still tired? I can take you back home. I just want to grab a few-"

Zoro turned his head to face him. "Do you..." a flush began to stain his cheeks. "Did you...do you...like...ugh what am I saying. It's nothing." He turned his eyes back to the road as Sanji stared at him confused. A car honked, signaling the light change he hadn't noticed.

Sanji focused his attention on driving again, tumbling the thought of Zoro's concern through his mind.  When they pulled into the parking lot and he turned off the ignition, something clicked. He couldn't be sure, but... was his strong, super fine, ever arrogant husband... no. 'Impossible.'

They got out the car and walked up to the shop. Zoro read the sign in plain white lettering on the blacked out door. 'Adult Novelties'. Whatever that was. He held it open and the couple entered. His eyes opened wide, becoming saucers in his head as he took in the displays.

"I thought we could, ah... pick up a few things... to try." Sanji said in a low voice, rubbing the back of his neck, head down with his eyes peering up at Zoro through long lashes.

Zoro looked around, overwhelmed in the presence of the various sex toys and costumes and other novelties lining the walls. In the back there were shelves of DVD's, and on the floors, displays of sex machines and giant phalluses and he puzzled at if one actually fucked with those or just used them as weapons.

Sanji reached out and touched Zoro on the shoulder, stirring him from his daze, then started walking toward a glass case in the corner of the store. Zoro followed after him looking at and touching merchandise along the way. Inspecting the silicone dildos and twirling vibrators with childlike curiosity, and Sanji could only smile at the sight. More than once, he stopped them saying things like, "how would you use that?" and "wow! It almost feels real... feel this thing!" and more than once he thought internally, 'I wonder what that would feel like inside.' and 'Does Sanji like this sort of thing?' He felt like he was learning a whole new side of his husband, even after two years of intimacy, one year of which they spent in wedlock.

Sanji left Zoro to his inquisitiveness and went to find what he was looking for.

The glass toys glittered under the display lights with various colors and shapes and sizes. Sanji had tried a few different types of toys while experimenting by himself in the months before he and Zoro first had sex. He tried rubber and silicone, nuskin and plastic. Nothing gave him more satisfaction than the glass toys he'd bought though. The slick surface of them meant less resistance against his skin, making entry smoother, especially with a nice silicone or oil lubricant. They were also aesthetically pleasing, some could even pass for genuine art displays. But in all his collection, he didn't have any starter plugs, and he'd been wanting to try one of the phallic shapes that was dotted with smooth bumps all over its surface.

There in the case lay just the type he was looking for. It was perfect. Just a bit smaller in circumference than Zoro, but larger than Sanji, and with a seductive curve toward the end. He shivered at the thought of it sliding in, all texture and fullness, scraping against that spot... "Can I help you find something?" The store clerk seemed to appear from nowhere and was watching him with a playful smile as he turned pink in the face. "Ah. N-n-no. I, uh..." He buried his face in one hand and dragged it downward. When it left his face, he wore the same prince charming expression he used on the customers at his restaurant when smoothing over an incident.

"Actually, my lady, I was looking for a gift."He pointed his hand loosely toward the object of his desires and continued, "I think this one will do nicely, actually." The clerks smile broadened. "Oh? That one is quite nice. Is it for your _girlfriend_?" She questioned, blinking her eyes at him more than necessary. "Hmm, I wonder if that's the case," he replied, playing along and his taut smile turned genuine as she began laughing. They exchanged a few more lines and began laughing harder and Zoro looked over to the pair, narrowing his eyes.

He stalked over and tucked himself up close to Sanji's body, sliding one arm around his waist and the other across his chest. He placed his head on Sanji's shoulder as he asked, "What's got my _husband_ laughing so hard over here? I wanna laugh too..." There was possession in his every touch, his every word. Sanji melted against him as he felt his chest tighten with realization. He wanted to jump into Zoro's arms and kiss him then, and tell him and show him with his body just how many ways he belonged to him. How they belonged to each other.

He settled for placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Then he winked at the young lady and told her to ring up his 'gifts' while he grabbed a couple of other items. Clasping the hand that was still securely gripping his waist, he lead them to a wall that had various restraints hanging there.

Zoro cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Sanji smirked at him. "Doggies need collars." He ran his hand over Zoro's throat and neck briefly before turning back to the wall, looking over the plethora of collars, leashes, chains, and ropes. There were some hand cuffs and gags and many other things that all flitted through Sanji's mind, slotting them into his vision one after the other, until he finally began to pick things and pile them up in Zoro's arms.

"Oi. I thought we were getting a couple of things?"

Sanji snickered. "I changed my mind."

When the last of his choices was loaded into Zoro's arms they headed to the register and the store clerk's eyes lit up. "Wow. Looks like someone is planning to have fun!" Both men's faces flushed, but only Zoro looked away, refusing to make eye contact under such embarrassing conditions.

As the clerk finished ringing them up and Sanji paid, he thanked the clerk for her assistance and this time she winked. "The pleasure was all mine." When Zoro turned toward the door to exit carrying the bags, she mouthed to Sanji ' _send me pictures!'_ with an excited look and he fought down a laugh as he nodded and waved his farewell.

*****

 Halfway home, Sanji received his second call of the day. It was Luffy and it seemed he'd finally recalled what it was that he'd needed them for. "I need you guys to get down to the lounge. Hurry up, you're gonna be late!"

"And whose fault is that, dunderhead? What's at the lounge?"

Luffy laughed. "My bad. See you soon." Click. Guess they'd have to find out when they got there. Sanji changed course and headed to the hideout, hoping it would be over quickly. He was excited to get home and try out their new toys.

*****

As Sanji and Zoro walked up the narrow alley toward the lounge that the Stetson Crew used as their hide out, they noticed a small crowd of people at the far end forming a semi circle around their boss and a colorfully dressed loud mouthed man. They made their way through the throng of people and stopped a few feet away, taking in the situation.

It was Buggy, a rival gang leader, and his new makeshift crew come once again to challenge Luffy for his turf. It had been many a time that Luffy and his gang took them out but Buggy was tireless in his pursuit.

They stayed where they were, knowing they wouldn't really need to join in. Luffy could easily handle all present alone, though if things got rough enough the three of them would tear down the buildings themselves just to make a point.

Luffy was telling the blue haired thug that he wanted no part in this fight today because he had a prior engagement with his boyfriend. When the man pressed on, Luffy took a serious stance and Zoro cut in.

"Oi, Buggy, I think this time you better sit this one out. Boss seems pretty serious right now. He hasn't been laid in 3 days." The satisfaction he felt at Luffy's flushed face was payback enough for the embarrassing scene at the restaurant earlier. He reached for his right hip, looking for his swords out of habit, and finding none, settled his thumb into his belt loop. Sanji affirmed his statement and Buggy backed off, not one to push the issue. They were long time rivals, but there was a sort of kinship among them, and he respected that. If Luffy didn't feel like it today, then he'd come again.

Luffy greeted them loudly, as usual, and told them Nami had important news for the crew. They headed through the lounge to the back office to be briefed. Sanji laced fingers with Zoro as they walked.

After they were all seated, Nami began talking about the issue at hand. It seemed their arch enemy, Doflamingo was back in town and causing trouble in a whole new way, and this time it would impact their operations directly, and more importantly, it would be affecting Luffy's boyfriend, Law. He looked a bit troubled by the news for a while and he was unusually silent as he contemplated.

In the interim, Sanji rolled his chair closer to Zoro and placed a hand on his lap under the large round table. Zoro's thigh tensed for a moment at the sudden tough but then relaxed as Sanji rubbed his hand back and forth soothingly, eyes forward the entire time.

Zoro's eyes slid over to Sanji then down to his leg, where his husbands hand was working small circles into his thigh with his thumb. The hand slowly crept inward, finger tips wedging into the crease of his groin. Zoro inhaled slowly and tried to concentrate on the conference.

When Luffy finally snapped out of his trance, he hopped out of his chair and declared that they would just have to beat Doflamingo again, for good this time. As if it was a simple task. Like he hadn't given them so much trouble before. But before Nami could finish her protest, he was gone, carefree laughter trailing behind him.

She kept the others behind to discuss a few finer points that Luffy wouldn't have listened to anyway, and then the meeting was adjourned. When everyone else finally left the room, Sanji got up and closed the door behind them.

He turned, back against the door, and smiled at Zoro who was still sitting in his chair bewildered at Sanji's bizarre behavior.

"What are you doing? We can go home now right? Let's go then. I wanna-"

"Pull your pants down." Sanji said in a quiet but firm voice, still standing at the door.

"Wh-what?" Zoro furrowed his brow and pulled his head back in disbelief at the demand.

"Pants. Down. _Now._ "

Zoro's half mast cock twitched at the authority in Sanji's voice and he stood as he began slowly working the fasteners of his jeans. "What's this about? We can't do that here... Let's just go home and-"

Sanji walked over and yanked the jeans down just below Zoro's ass. He palmed a globe in each hand and massaged them roughly before sliding his hands up to guide his husband into a forward bend over the table. He slide a slender leg between the other man's and used his foot to nudge them wider apart.

"What the fuck curly-brow! Someone could come in any moment. I don't wanna do this here!" Zoro's voice trembled a bit as he said it, but when Sanji reached between his lovers legs to take him in hand, his throbbing erection said otherwise.

Sanji smirked and cocked his right hand back before delivering a resounding smack across his ass causing Zoro to let out a wanton moan that he was barely aware of. "What did you call me?"

"Curl-uh...oh. S-san-ji."Zoro's mind was reeling. Just how much of a perv was his husband anyway? He knew before they got together that the man had quite the sexual appetite, happy to take on any type of lovers be they male, female, or somewhere in-between. He'd watched him chase and flirt and fuck for years before they came together for the first time. But he'd never acted this way with anyone else that Zoro had seen.

Sanji rubbed the stinging skin and knelt down to lick a hot stripe over it. Zoro jolted and let out a shuddering breath. Sanji smiled as he nipped him and then praised, "good boy. You learn fast, don't you?" He parted his partners cheeks and tongued at the caramel pucker fervently then, moaning throatily when Zoro pushed back into his mouth.

He released one hip to reach into his pocket looking for the items he'd slipped from the bag before they'd gotten out of the car. He pulled them out and concentrated on tongue fucking Zoro until his legs started to quiver. When Zoro began begging quietly for Sanji to take him, he pulled away and opened up the small foil packet of lube and poured it onto the anal plug he held in his hand. He gave a few more licks, savoring the feel of his husbands heat on his tongue before standing and depositing the rest of the lube on and around the area he'd just been laving.

He placed the tip of the slim silicone plug at Zoro's entrance and before he could do anything else, Zoro pressed back on his own, swallowing the entire four inch length of it to the hilt of its T-shaped handle. 'Maybe I should've gotten a bigger one after all' Sanji thought, amused.

Zoro moaned and thrust his hips a few times, seeking movement, finding none."Saaanji," he groaned. "What is this? Move! I want to feel you."

Sanji pressed on the handle, rocking it slowly. Zoro's length jumped and throbbed as he moaned in delight. "I never thought I'd see my all powerful Zoro like this. You really are a greedy thing, aren't you?"

Zoro bit his lip and reached back to take himself in hand, but Sanji slapped it away. "No no. We're done here." He said coolly as he began pulling up Zoro's clothes, leaving the anal plug in place.

"W-wait. What are you doing? What did you put in there?" Zoro stumbled over his words trying to process what was happening as Sanji finished adjusting his pants awkwardly around his arousal.

"It's a present for you! And if you are really good for me and keep it in until we get home, I'll give you a reward." Sanji leaned forward and pressed against Zoro's ass, grinding his own hardness into him. It pressed on the toy that was seated inside and caused Zoro's body to spasm. Sanji smirked and pressed gentle kisses between his husbands shoulders, one hand sliding under his shirt.

Just then the door opened and Nami address the two with a questioning look, seeing Zoro bent over the table, his shirt slightly lifted, face bright red, and Sanji leaning in close. "What are you guys doing? We're having some drinks to ease the tension from earlier. You should join us." She glanced over the couple again, and then added playfully, "I always thought it'd be the other way around." and giggled.

"Ah, this? I was just checking his back for any marks since he said it really hurt in certain spots." Sanji said smoothly.

Nami raised an eyebrow skeptically at the pair.

Sanji lean forward and slid Zoro's shirt up further. "Ah, looks like there's one after all." He set his gaze on Nami as he pressed a thumb into his back as he subtly ground his hips forward a bit, the movement disguised by his reaching.

Despite conscious effort against it, a low tortured moan escaped Zoro's lips and his body jerked under Sanji, who chuckled. "See? I think we'll have a drink or two but then I'd better get him home. He needs some rest."

Nami nodded, breathing shallow, face slightly flushed at the sight of her two crew mates in that precarious situation. "Ah, yeah... Drink. Well, we're in the lounge... when you're... when you're done," she managed to stammer out in a shaky voice. She walked back toward the entryway and remarked, "maybe he should see Chopper if it's not better soon..." She exited the room without another word, closing the door behind her.

"You're a dick." Zoro growled.

"No... this..." Sanji pressed forward again, "is a dick." When Zoro thrust his hips back seeking more friction, he took a step back to adjust himself and ran a hand through his hair. "Get presentable. We're going."

Zoro straightened, standing on wobbly legs, and proceeded to fix himself up as well, fastening his button and zipper, tucking his shirt. He could do nothing about the just-fucked face he would wear for the remainder of the evening, but he attempted anyway, trying on his usual mask of an indeterminate scowl.

Sanji opened the door and in an over exaggerated gesture, he bent at the waist and swept his arm across his chest. "After you," he smirked,  tilting his head back up to glimpse at that rosy faced sneer as Zoro sauntered past. His heart stuttered in his chest at the sight and he felt a wave of impatience wash over him briefly. He wanted to get Zoro home and unravel him completely. Ravish him. Destroy him. And love him. So, so, so much love.

"I'm going to the toilet. Grab your drink. I'll have a virgin Shirley Temple since I'm driving."

"What are you going to do in there?" Zoro quizzed.

"What do you think," came the retort. Sanji  dipped into the bathroom before Zoro could utter another word and went into the single stall there. He closed the door, placed the lid of the toilet down, and sat. He dropped his face into his hands as his breath quickened to near hyperventilation. Tears stung his eyes and spilled over as he softly chuckled to himself. 'You are pathetic. Crying alone on a fucking toilet after you practically molested your own husband in public.'

Sanji tried to reason with himself. 'It's not molestation if he wanted it too. He _enjoyed_ it.'

'We almost got caught because I was reckless. What am I even doing? And I bought all those embarrassing things...'

The blonde sighed. 'I just want him to open up to me about his own desires... if he won't tell me himself, I have to pull it out' he justified. Sanji took a few deep breaths before exiting the stall and walking over to the sink. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and felt as though he were staring at a stranger.

He turned on the faucet and splashed cool water on his face, shivering as it trailed down his neck into his shirt. He grabbed a couple of sheets of paper towel and dried off, fixed his hair, and did his best to look every bit put together before he stepped back out into the lounge.

When Sanji exited the restroom, his husband was standing next to the mahogany bar, and it felt odd to see him on the outside rather than behind it. He was chugging something dark and frothy from a large mug and when Sanji sidled up to him he was handed a highball glass adorned with cherries and fresh whipped cream.

Zoro did not make eye contact. "I know you like them sweet, like women. Or kids." His voice was gruff, but there was a playful tone behind it and Sanji smiled. "Everyone seems to think I'm the woman in this relationship... well... " he leaned in to whisper, "I guess they're not all wrong, are they."

Then he took the stool nearest him, and patted the seat of the one next to it, gesturing toward Zoro. "Thanks, I'm fine," was the terse reply.

"Come, _sit_ while you enjoy your drink. We might as well relax. And you _really_ shouldn't strain your back, you know." Sanji licked at the whipped cream peak of his drink as he patted the seat again. His eyes said it wasn't really an invitation so much as an expectation.

Zoro grunted and shuffled over to the high stool. He slowly lifted himself onto it and his eyes fluttered closed as his lips parted in a barely audible mewl when he was fully seated. Sanji reached over to rub and pat his leg amicably. "There, that's better, isn't it?" He grinned broadly and sipped at his drink as he watched Zoro fight to keep control of himself.

The mossy haired muscle man finished his drink in record time and _suggested_ that it was time they get going. What with his back pain and all. Sanji took his time and finished his drink before agreeing. They said their goodbyes and Nami reminded them to have his back looked at if it didn't get better after some rest.

*****

The couple practically fell through the door when they got home, kissing each other hungrily as they kicked their shoes off, slammed the door, and locked it. Zoro mouthed at Sanji's neck and jaw-line as he rutted against him in the doorway, breathing and grunting heavily. Sanji rolled his head from one side to the other allowing full access to his pale column of flesh. His hands roamed the breadth of Zoro's chest and he marveled as he always did at the feel of it, solid and strong under his finger tips.

Sanji let his hands wander, one up to grasp bristly soft green hair, the other down to firmly cup the cusp of Zoro's ass as he pulled him in closer. He tugged his head back, eliciting a delectable whimper, and nibbled at his exposed throat and collar bones, sucking up bright red marks sporadically. His deep voice vibrated in low volume, "You were such a good boy. So good." He rolled his hips against Zoro, kneading their erections into each other with each movement. "I need to reward you," he murmured against Zoro's flesh. "Are you okay with that? Want me to take you to the bedroom and mmpf..." the words muffled as his husband  shifted and collided their mouths together. White-hot passion erupted between them, growing more intense with each passing second. Tongues wrestled in their mouths as their teeth clicked and lips bruised under the assault. They gripped at each other's hair and waists and chests and arms, each wanting to feel more of the other on themselves. The bags hanging from Zoro's forearm swayed and jostled in their ministrations and it was only after those bags bumped into Sanji several times that he came to himself and insisted they move to the bedroom.

He pushed himself off the wall, backing Zoro up, and guided him toward the bedroom. As they walked, Sanji undid the button of Zoro's jeans and un-tucked his shirt. When they got into the room, he removed the bags hanging from Zoro's arms and peeled his shirt completely off. Then slowly he slid his hands down into Zoro's pants massaging his hips and buttocks as he lowered them. The burly man wriggled under his touch, bucking his hips and moaning. His voice was hoarse when he'd asked, "Are you going to take it out now? _Please_?" He was pleading and he sounded almost broken and Sanji felt something unfamiliar in his chest at the thought.

"Finish getting undressed," Sanji commanded as he turned his attention to the bags littering their bedroom floor. He upended each of them, spilling all of the contents in search of a  few. When he found the tiny clamp weights he smiled darkly. 'He's gonna fucking love this.' He also grabbed the collar and the forearm restraints and turned back to face Zoro, who was now standing completely naked, lightly stroking himself as he panted and shivered.

Sanji padded over to him and flicked a nipple ring, causing Zoro to hiss. "I have a present for you. Well, most of these things here," he gestured to the pile of goodies, "are for you anyway... but this is special. Because of the bond that it requires and implies." Sanji zigzagged a finger across Zoro's chest and down his abdomen. "See, all this is already mine, and I know it. You're all I want in this world. I love you."

Zoro began to reply but Sanji cut him off. "I know you love me too. I can see it in everything you do for me. I noticed for the first time today just how jealous you are!"

"I'm not jealous." Zoro immediately rebuked, face flushing even deeper.

"You are! And I think it's so precious. The way you bristled at Luffy..."

"That was..."

"How you made it clear that I was yours to that young clerk girl..."

"She...she was flirt-"

"I love it. I love everything about you. You're the only one I want."

Sanji deposited the other items on the bed and held up the collar. It was an inch wide thick black leather piece with steel pyramid studs lining either side of a big steel ring, and a soft velveteen fabric lined the underside of it to be comfortable against the skin. Sanji licked his lips tentatively.

"Become mine again. All over. I want us to be to each other what we have been for no one else before." His voice cracked. "I-Is that okay? I know it's selfish, and just when I finished calling you jealous..."

Zoro dropped to his knees in front of Sanji and nuzzled his face into his husband's lap. Tears streamed down and he openly sobbed for a short while as Sanji rubbed his head. "Okay. Shhh. Okay."

When he was composed enough to speak again Zoro explained, "I know it sounds stupid, but I've always had it in the back of my mind that you would leave me or cheat on me with someone else better looking or nicer or-"

"I would never."

Zoro sat up straight again. "I know! That's why it's stupid, fucking curly brows." His attack was weak and Sanji's mouth turned up at the corners slightly.

"Oh? Then you should know not to say stupid things in front of me, shitty marimo."

The pair was both smiling now, eyes twinkling full of love. Sanji reached out with his free hand and wiped the remnants of wet streaks from Zoro's cheeks.

"So do you accept? Let me own you, Marimo..." Sanji presented the collar again.

Zoro placed his hand on top of Sanji's and leaned into the collar, dropping his head to the ground in submission. Sanji's breath caught in his throat and he gulped it down so that he could continue breathing.

He buckled the ends and the lifted Zoro's face toward his. He kneeled down and kissed him briefly as he checked around the collar for proper fitment. Sanji checked for areas where Zoro's skin might rub, if he could swallow properly, and for range of motion. Seeing that it was good, he leaned in to kiss him again and again, building in intensity until they were once again ravenous, pawing at each other with abandon. They were not elegant as they scraped teeth against skin, clawed nails into flesh, marked and bruised each other in places that only they would see. The room was filled with grunts and moans and lust so thick it was nearly tangible.

Sanji's light brown eyes were blown and dark with desire, irises all but gone. He grabbed the weights from the bed and attached them to Zoro's nipple rings. The subs cock twitched as his _owner_ added the small weights one after another. He began to stroke himself, the pleasure building as the tug on his nubs deepened. When Sanji had applied half of the tiny weights to Zoro's rings, he gave each nipple a little nibble and suck, then pulled the skin just above them taut and released, causing the weights to bounce and sway. Zoro tossed his head back and thrust into his hand as Sanji left him to grab the restraints from the bed.

The cuffs, too, were made of thick leather and were not unlike gauntlets in form. Sanji pushed Zoro down onto his back and straddled his hips. "I really can't have you cumming before I want you to. So, we're just gonna use a little insurance..." He grabbed one of Zoro's arms and fastened the buckles of the sturdy gauntlet in place over his forearm, then repeated with the gauntlet on the other arm. When he was done he gyrated his hips, slowly,  holding his lovers hands against his own still clothed chest and took delight in Zoro's debauched expression when he slid his thumbs over the hardened buds and all the way down to his crotch. Zoro tried to grab his waist and Sanji lifted himself up and off of his lap.

Zoro keened and thrust into the air and was about to take himself in hand again when Sanji snatched his arm and used it to flip him over onto his stomach roughly. He took the other arm up and began buckling the long loose straps between the two as his husband grunted and panted beneath him. When he was done, his face was covered in a sheen of sweat and his chest was heaving. Zoro's limbs were joined together by three-quarters of his forearms, pulling his shoulders back unnaturally far, and locking his arms into a straight position, just a few inches between them.

Sanji leaned down to look at Zoro's face, and found him flushed red, eyes squeezed shut, with drool pooling on the floor around his open mouth as he panted.

His cock throbbed at the sight. He crawled behind the trembling man and ran his hands up and down the length of his arms, dropped them to his hips and they lifted up in response. Zoro released a guttural moan and breathed out, "will you take me now? _Please?_ I need to _feel_ you..." He seized violently when Sanji's fingers grazed his ass and pressed on the T-shaped handle of the plug. " _PLEASE_! I can't take any more. I need to cum. I need... I need to..." Sanji grabbed the handle and began twisting it, and the spiral shape of the bulb within grazed those sensitive walls salaciously.

Zoro keened and rutted back into the feeling, seeking more friction. Sanji grabbed the bottle of lube he'd purchased earlier and opened it deftly with one hand as he continued to work the plug in varying directions. He tore open the seal with his teeth and replaced the cap, hand shaking with anticipation.

Finally, he let go of the handle and left Zoro to whine for a moment as he tightened the cap and quickly released his pants to reveal his own voracious arousal. He poured on the lube and pulled out the plug in one swift motion. In another moment he was buried inside of Zoro's entrance, taking no time to ease in. He didn't need it. Zoro swallowed him up and immediately raised his hips to meet Sanji's.

Sanji fell forward with a gasp. The heat of his lover was overwhelming and he almost came instantly. He ground his hips forward, toes curling and uncurling behind him. He pressed kisses into his subs raised shoulder blades before righting himself and latching onto the straps between the restraints, lifting Zoro's upper body from the floor. He leaned back onto his heels, pulling his husband onto his lap and began thrusting recklessly into his fuckhole, throwing his head back, making wild open mouthed sounds. Grunting and growling as he let go of all his inhibitions, pouring his desire into Zoro full tilt.

Zoro was set aflame at his partners tempestuous attack on him. His throat burned as he cried out over and over again. Affirmations of his love, how good he felt, to fuck him harder. His shoulders ached and he felt as though he were going to be split in two, the way Sanji drove into him. Tears streamed down his face and he felt free. It felt right to give himself over in this way. No one else could bring Zoro to his knees like this and he exalted Sanji for doing so.

Sanji leaned back further and wrapped an arm around Zoro's waist, keeping the other on the straps to hold himself up. He tilted his hips, drawing his length out until just the tip was inside and then slammed it back it. Zoro bucked on top of him and wailed at the direct contact with his prostate. "I want you to cum just like this." He pull back and drilled into him again. "Can you do that?" He was mumbling through clenched teeth, barely holding himself together. "Cum for me, baby. Show Sanji how much you love him."

Zoro broke under those words. A stream of profanities poured from his mouth, as much as phrases of adoration. _Fuuuck, Sanji...I love you so much. Shit! I need you. I need you in my life. You make me feel so fucking good. Fuck. Fuck! Fuck..._ He bounced on Sanji's lap in time with his thrusts, his own cock slapping against his stomach. He felt the muscles in his groin begin to contract. "Oh fuck. Sanji. Sanji, I'm gonna cum. Fuck!"

Zoro exploded, the hot river of ejaculate painting his chest and abdomen, spilling onto the floor. The strong contractions of his sphincter pulled Sanji near convulsions too and he quickly flipped them forward again until Zoro was again pressed against the floor, and he placed a hand on his upper shoulder, leaning on it as he relentlessly pounded into him for the next few seconds until his orgasm crashed into him in waves and he pulled out, shooting all over Zoro's back and ass. He was sucking in ragged breaths as he pumped out the last dregs of it, and used it to scrawl his name across his husbands backside. He reached up, exhausted, to unsnap the flaps that hid the quick release zippers on the gauntlets.

When he'd released both arms, he pulled up his pants and turned Zoro over gently and massaged his shoulders as he straddled him and leaned in for a kiss. His love had been reduced to a slobbering mess, tears and saliva slicking his face. His cheeks were pink and his eyes were puffy. His lips were dry in the places drool wasn't spilling over. Sanji wiped at his face with one hand to clear away some of the mess, and carded the other through his hair. He licked Zoro's lips languidly and sucked each one into his mouth, ran his tongue across his teeth and pressed their mouths together softly. Zoro's thick tongue massaged Sanji's as he met his kiss, passion for passion.

Sanji could feel Zoro was still hard beneath him, and he ached to be fucked so bad. But right then, he felt a much stronger urge to take care of Zoro. To ease the pain he had inflicted away. To comfort him and love him. So he ignored it. His husband didn't quite know , it seemed, when enough was enough, after all.

He whispered in Zoro's ear that he loved him with all his heart and soul. That they were made for each other. Two halves of one whole. He went and ran a bath for them, adding bath salts to help with the muscle soreness that was sure to set in soon.

After they bathed, he brushed Zoro's hair and rubbed his back and shoulders with oil. He asked a million times if he was okay, if he hurt anywhere, if he had been too rough. Zoro chuckled and teased, "As if a puny thing like you could break me, curly-brow." They both laughed and then Zoro added, "You could make me something to eat though, shitty cook. I'm starving. Take responsibility for your property." He ran a finger along his collar. Sanji had taken it off for their bath, but Zoro insisted that it be replaced immediately after. Blushing, Sanji did as was requested and now Zoro lie there on the bed fingering the details of the leather.

Zoro peeked up at Sanji's face as he ate the scrumptious meal his husband prepared for him. His expression was reverent as he watched Zoro eat. Cheeks glowing, corners of his mouth tucked into a smile, eyes full of blatant love. "Oi, cook. Put out that fucking cigarette while I'm eating. Disgusting." His eyes danced as he took another mouthful and Sanji put the cigarette out, never once averting his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... This fic and another of my fics, "Raw", run along the same timeline, in the same universe. Therefore, occasionally, the stories cross over with each other... Nothing will ever happen in one that is important to the others story line, so if you never decide to read the other one, it'll be fine. But I think you should know, there's a special chapter coming up soon... I recommend reading that chapter in both stories. I'll label them clearly when they're posted. Look forward to it.
> 
> As usual, I'll shamelessly beg for comments and kudos because they're what drive me. :P


	5. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji and Zoro have very different ways for dealing with stress. They both spend tome reflecting on their relationship and each other. Old friends and new help them sort out their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that I took so long to update. Life has been maddening as of late. I'll try to get back on schedule. Next chapter is a cross over with RAW, so be sure to check it out!

Sanji left to the restaurant early, while Zoro was still sleeping. He'd prepared breakfast, omurice along with an assortment of fresh fruit, and left it covered on the breakfast bar for him before he left. Sanji didn't really have to go in early, but he just needed to get out away from Zoro for a while to think, and he wasn't sure how he'd fair if he waited until the evening, when Zoro typically left for the bar.

Now he sat in the car, alone in the parking lot behind his restaurant, not actually wanting to go inside, but not wanting to return home either. He thumped his head against the steering wheel. Sanji had several emotions bubbling through him at once, and he didn't have a name for at least one of them. He felt... frustrated. Anxiety pitted his gut and had him swallowing waves of imaginary nausea. He ran his fingers across his eyes several times, attempting to wipe away some emotion along with those sleepy tears in the corners of his eyes.

Sanji had been with many lovers over time, male and female alike, though he'd always preferred the fairer of the two sexes in his younger years, before meeting Zoro. He'd done a great many things, experimented and was never shy about it. But he never did _those_ sorts of things. And he'd never loved someone truly and had never felt possession over any of his partners. Yet he felt both of these things with Zoro, and he wanted to experience everything with and of him for the rest of their lives. The emotions flooded his mind, spilling into his chest and stomach until he was so full it was hard to breathe. He cried as his body searched for relief from the strain.

What he had done to Zoro this weekend was born of that love and those feelings of possession, of wanting to know more about him and do more for him. Surely there wasn't anything wrong with wanting to express himself and get closer to his husband. But he had been excessive. Forceful. And it wasn't in his nature, at least he didn't think it was. Because now he was sitting in his car more than two hours too early, wracked with guilt over his recent actions. What bothered him the most wasn't even the acts themselves, not really. No, he felt guilty because he _enjoyed himself_. How could he claim to love someone so much, then take so much pleasure in inflicting their discomfort? It was not logical. Was it possible that he didn't love Zoro as he thought he did? Questions and more questions. Confusion. What started as an innocent and curious experiment took a sharp left heading toward extremes in his mind and Sanji was frightened of himself. He needed to talk to someone about this, lest he go crazy.

When he began dialing the number of the cute lady clerk from the shop, his fingers hesitated. Wouldn't it be awkward talking to a stranger about his crazed sex woes? But it was better than the alternative of speaking to anyone in the Stetson Crew- just about the only people he bothered to talk to outside of his restaurant. Luffy and the others just wouldn't get it, and it would be pretty awkward around them after sharing details about his sex life with Zoro. That firmed up his decision and he hit the send button.

" _Hello?_ "

"Hi, Mary? This is Sanji. I came to your store with my husband the other day?"

" _Sanji! I'm so happy you called! So, how'd it go? Did you take pictures? You said you'd send me some, right?"_ Mary  the store clerk's laugh rang out like bells in Sanji's ear and he felt himself smiling in spite of all his turmoil.

"Ah, there aren't any pictures this time, but things went well." He paused for a moment, steeling himself before continuing, "Actually, I was calling to talk to you about that. Do you think we could meet up for coffee or something? I know it's a bit sudden and-

" _Oh my god, I'd love too! You have to give me all the juicy details and everything! I'm free right now, so why don't we meet up? Can you come to the shop?"_

Sanji was flabbergasted at the easy way she spoke to him, as if they'd been friends for years. He suddenly felt very foolish for having been concerned about calling in the first place. "Um... Yeah, I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

 _"Alright! I'll be outside, since I don't actually work today and I don't wanna see the inside of that place until I'm forced to on my next shift."_ She laughed and they said their farewells before disconnecting the call. Sanji wasn't sure if it was really going to help him organize his mind at all, but he felt that, if nothing else, he'd feel a thousand pounds lighter after talking to her.

*****

When Zoro reached out for his husband and the other side of the bed was cold, he opened his eyes to look around. There seemed to be no sign of him. Sanji usually woke Zoro up for breakfast before he left for work. Was there another emergency at the restaurant this morning? He got up and went to use the bathroom and washed up before texting Sanji and heading to the living room.

He saw his breakfast set out on the bar and smiled, grateful to be so cared for. He pulled out his phone again to check Sanji's response and to thank him. But there was no response. Zoro frowned at the phone. He pulled up the contacts list and called the restaurant, figuring that Sanji must have left his cell phone in his locker or something. When he asked to speak with Sanji though, he was met with confusion.

' _Sanji didn't come in today. I thought you would know. He called about two hours ago and said he wasn't feeling well so he's not coming. Is everything okay?"_

Zoro assured the person on the other end of the phone that everything was fine, and ended the call. Where the hell was Sanji if he wasn't home and he wasn't at work? He reached up to scratch the back of his neck and felt thick leather under his fingertips.

'Oh, right... My collar...' he thought. ' _My_ collar'. Sanji had picked it out just for him. It represented love and trust, right? He ran his fingers over the buckle briefly before starting onto the food  Sanji had so graciously prepared for him.

When he was  done eating he tossed the dishes in the sink and left them there, his silent protest at Sanji not being home that morning. Then he went and tossed himself back onto the bed, intending to doze for a while longer since it'd be several hours more before the bar would be expecting him.

Zoro touched his collar again and replayed the weekend's events in his head. Imagined Sanji's voice requesting to _own_ him. Envisioned Sanji's hands placing the collar around his neck, running over his body, bringing things out of Zoro that he himself didn't realize existed.

His nipples stiffened as his fingers idly wandered downward and began tugging and pinching at the little nubs idly as he replayed visions of that weekend in his mind. Of being bound and teased and forced to wear that... oh... His arousal sprang to life and his hand flew over it quickly. Zoro was already spilling by the time he replayed the memory of almost being caught by Nami. He lay there a bit longer panting, before finally getting up and going to the bathroom.

Zoro looked at his reflection in the mirror, scratching at the stubble growing in around his chin. It was sparse and as green as the hair on his head and Sanji hated it. Made it look like he was cultivating algae on his face, he had told him. Zoro gave a look of defiance at the mirror, still rubbing his fingers over his bristly chin. 'I'm not shaving today. Hmph.' He touched the collar around his neck gingerly, stroking it, twisting it, causing the soft lining to slide against his skin before he removed it and placed it carefully to the side.

He brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. He did not shave. And then he got dressed and checked his phone again for any messages from Sanji. Nothing. It was already near time for Zoro to head to work if he would make it on time- he needed the extra time to find the bar if it moved again, you see.

He contemplated calling again, then decided against it. No point in being paranoid over nothing. As he walked out the door, he reached up to his throat to touch his collar and remembered that it wasn't there. Already he felt naked without it.

*****

Sanji stared into his cup of coffee, stirring it though he hadn't added anything to it.

"Earth to Sanji... Hellooo," Mary called out to the spacey blonde who clearly hadn't heard a word she said in the last five minutes. He finally looked up at her, his bloodshot eyes telling of his distress.

"Sanji, what's going on? I mean, I know we just met and all, but you can talk to me." She covered one of his hands with her own and he startled at the unexpected touch.

"Oh, sorry," Sanji managed. "I called you out here, but I'm being rude..." Mary started to tell him it was fine, but he held up a hand, stopping her words in their tracks. "I wanted to get your opinion on something... regarding my husband and I."

Mary cocked her head to the side as she focused in on what Sanji was saying, her curiosity piqued. "We bought all of those things at your shop the other day right? You must have thought we were really kinky or something, but the truth is, it was just a whim of mine to try some new things." He paused to take in a breath, trying to still his discomfort. "This weekend was our anniversary. He's always doing everything to spoil me." The chef smiled, "He helped me open my restaurant, he quit competitive fighting for me, and he's always, _always_ met my needs in the bedroom."

Mary jumped in, "sounds like an amazing guy... I'm failing to see what the problem is... you said you were going to spoil him for once, didn't you? Did it not work out? " She gasped, "oh, did he not like the plug? I thought for sure..."

Sanji cut her off this time, "no, no. Your suggestion was great. It did the job and I think he felt great. So that's not the issue. The problem is with me. I did some terrible things to him..." Tears once more welled in his eyes as he continued, "I... I forced him to do things... and I... I was so rough... I must have hurt him. And the worst part is that I _enjoyed_ it. I'm scum..."

Mary hopped out of her chair and quickly made her way over to Sanji as he broke down in front of her sobbing. She wrapped her arms around him tightly from behind as he sat in his chair and she shushed him and told him that it was okay. She knew what he was going through, ad suggested that they go talk about it elsewhere, so he could be more comfortable and free to express himself. He nodded and pulled out his wallet to leave some cash for his untouched coffee. Mary followed suit and then grabbed his hand and walked him out of the cafe.

Sanji was glad he had called the tiny woman with the laughter like bells. He was sure that he just needed to talk to someone about it. He stumbled through his thoughts in a daze and bumped into an entering customer as they walked through the exit. "My bad," he tossed over his shoulder, not even bothering to lift his head to acknowledge the person he'd collided with.

"Which one is your car?" Mary inquired. Sanji pointed his key fob at the little coupe and pressed the lock button, causing it to honk and flash it's lights in response. Mary led them to the car and held her hand out for the keys. "I'll drive. You're enough of a wreck without _actually_ getting into one." Sanji didn't even contest her, just handed over the keys and took his seat on the passenger side. Mary accepted the keys with a worried look on her face and eased herself into the seat, making the necessary adjustments to it before pulling out of the parking lot and driving them to her home.

*****

The bar was teeming with people by 7pm and Zoro was in the front, behind the bar. He much preferred to be working on his whiskey mash in the back, away from the crowd, but there was just too much going on. To add to his irritation, Sanji hadn't text or called him back all day, and he never showed up for work. Zoro grumbled and refused to serve anything that wasn't a straight shot or a bottle, until one of his employees came to relieve him, lest he drive all the traffic away.

Happy to escape the fray, Zoro took off his apron and tossed it at the other bartender before grabbing one of his homebrewed bottles of whiskey and a glass, then sauntered off to slump into one of the corner benches that had just been freed up.

He uncorked the bottle and breathed deep, inhaling the strong scent of the alcohol before taking a long swig right out of the bottle. "You having a shit day too, Green Hair?"

The voice wafted through the air, an undercurrent to the rowdy noises surrounding them. Zoro lowered the bottle to respond and was faced with Trafalgar Law.

"Long time, doc." Zoro greeted as he turned the bottle up once more.

"Pour me a spot? I need to relax a bit before I get home. If I go home like this, Luffy will definitely know something's up."

Zoro lowered the bottle again and took a good look at Law this time. His face was haggard, his eyes bloodshot. He thought he didn't look much different than usual, but something in his presence screamed stress. He held up the unused glass, now warm in his hand, and poured whiskey to the brim before handing it off to the surgeon.

Law gulped half of its contents before leaning on his forearms and hanging his head. "I really don't know what to do, Zoro. I think my clinic is in danger... but I can't save it." He sighed and sat up to drink the rest of the strong fluid. "This. This is good stuff!" He laughed, a bit harder and louder than necessary.

"Oi, doc, you a light weight or something?" Zoro eyed the man now sitting across from him suspiciously. "Well, I don't drink much, if that's what you're asking," came the retort. Zoro snorted and refilled Laws glass. "Then you're gonna have a hell of a time getting back home."

*****

Sanji lit his sixth cigarette in less than an hour as he went over how he would bring up his predicament to Zoro. He'd spent all day with Mary, talking and cooking and trying to formulate how his discussion would go with Zoro.

"So what about this," he started, exhaling a puff of smoke. "I just sit him down and tell him that I can't do that stuff all the time. I try to explain this... Dom-Drop?" Mary nodded and added, "or Top-Drop... I guess it might be better if you call it Dom-Guilt though." Sanji acknowledged this and continued, "this Dom-Guilt to him, and maybe we have sex and it'll be fine," he finished.

The clerk looked at him pointedly and said firmly, "you have to have a _discussion_. It's not something you can gloss over... it's like a mini-bout of depression and if you don't address it properly, it can strain your relationship. Have you spoken to him at all today?"

Sanji shrunk into himself, scolded. "I haven't... but he didn't contact me either!" He pulled out his phone to show her and tried to unlock it. The screen remained dark. "Oh...shit. It fucking died. Mary, my phone died! What if he tried calling me? I'm such a dick..." He dropped the phone on the coffee table and pouted.

"Do you want to charge it? I think I have one for your phone around here somewhere..." Mary offered, frowning with concern and sympathy.

"Ah no, that's alright. It's getting late anyway. I should head home. Thanks though. For everything." Sanji smiled up at Mary and stood, ready to take his leave.

"Anytime. You can call just to hang out too. You have to teach me how to cook. My husband is always griping about our meals." They shared a chuckle as they walked to the door. "Sure I'll teach you to how to be a proper wife, you teach me all you know about gay sex. " In mock indignation Mary placed a hand on her chest, "Sir, I do believe your comment implies that we are not good at our gender roles!" She scoffed and Sanji had one more good laugh before they parted ways for the evening.

*****

Law turned out the last contents of the whiskey bottle into his glass and shot it back, wincing at the burning sensation in his now raw throat. Zoro laughed and patted him on the back with a heavy hand. "There ya go! I can't believe you kept up with me, Lightweight," he laughed.

"Zoro-ya..." Law slurred, his country-tinged accent slipping out, "Gotta go home. Luffy's gonna be pissed. So pissed... I din't...didn't tell him I was goin' out." He tried to stand and immediately fell back into his seat.

"Woah there, Lightweight. Let me help you up." Zoro stood and bent to wrap an arm around the comparably slim waist of Law and hoisted him to his feet. "You're pretty light," he chuckled, "but not as light as Sanji."

"Shut up, fucking Marimo head..." Law managed as he clung to the shoulder of his boyfriend's friend.

"Ha! You do sounds more like him though." Smiling in amusement, Zoro called out to the staff, "Oi! I'm heading home early. Gotta take care of my friend here." A chorus of ooo's followed him and a random shout about "telling Sanji" on him. "Shut up you idiots. Pour more booze, and talk less. That's what I pay you for." He shot them a smirk and headed toward the exit, half carrying the drunken Law beside him.

"I don't think you'll get home safely like this. I'll bring you to my place and have Sanji stuff you full of good food and water." Law nodded but remained silent as Zoro continued walking and talking to him. "Ya know... Sanji and I tried some... things this weekend. I'm not really sure what any of it meant, but that shit cook had to have something on his mind, doing all of this and that..." he grumbled, more to himself than anything. "I wanna talk to him, you know. Tell him we don't have to go crazy because we're married... I love him. You know?"

He paused for a moment before thinking to add, "Luffy really loves you too, Doc. He wants to get married, I think. You ever thought about that?" Before Law could respond Zoro quickly made an addendum, "actually, I don't need to know. But you need to know how he feels. And if you hurt my boss, my _friend_ , you hurt him... I'll hurt you." He shifted Law's weight a bit as they walked to get a better grip on him. He didn't need a response. He could sense the other man understood, without a need for words.

*****

Sanji opened the door and stepped out of his shoes immediately, ready to plug in his phone right away so he could call or text Zoro and let him know that he wasn't avoiding him, and that he loved him.

He made a beeline for the charger plugged into the outlet atop the breakfast bar and plugged in his phone when he heard a loud snort. He spun around toward the couch to spot Zoro passed out sitting upright on the couch, arm cradling an equally unconscious Law, laid across his lap. Sanji crept over slowly to further inspect the couple. Zoro had his arm tucked around the guys waist and Law's head was laying on his lap, legs askew across the couch and one draped off onto the floor, with a hand tucked into his pants and...moving?

"What the...fuck?" was all Sanji could manage to say.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to check out Raw next week to get the full scoop on what happens next. The next chapter is a cross over, and while it doesn't depend on you reading both, you're sure to get more out of Chapter 6 if you do!! ^_^
> 
> As always, if you read and like it, drop me a comment or a kudos if you haven't yet. They seriously fuel my soul~!!
> 
> Also, pictured is the updated artwork for HP, MP. If you like it, check out more of my art here: https://www.facebook.com/KosNKarnateCreations/


	6. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law, Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro come together to tackle some serious and not so serious issues... What will they discover about themselves and each other. And maybe Law should never be allowed to drink, ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* This chapter is a cross-over between two fics! Super smut fest between ZoSan [switching!!] and LawLu [no switching!!]. If you don't want your precious pairs to be tarnished in your eyes, skip this chapter update. I'll try to remember to summarize the important info for you in the next update. Read Raw, Chapter 6 to get the other side of things as well, if you're interested.
> 
> All that being said, I AM SOOO SORRY!! I know I disappeared for a while, did I scare you?? Well, I hopefully wrote enough to make up for it... Know that I won't abandon this fic!! I'll write it until the very end, I promise, even if there's only one of you left by then hahaha
> 
> With life stabilizing, for real this time, I'll be able to update more regularly again. This is a pivotal point in the story, and things turn dark from here [read: there will be some angst]. So be prepared for that in future installations. There's still time to turn back!! But read this monumental super-smut update first. Happy holidays and Happy New Year!!
> 
> *EDIT: I think it important to note that events of this chapter will NOT happen again in this fic, and honestly, you can skip reading it. Technically it only spans a few hours of that day, and I'll be doing a summary of the important things to take away from this chapter that will affect the relationship from here. The plot is really about to thicken and take off in the next update. This is just a catalyst.

Sanji made his way over to the side of the couch where Zoro was snoozing and jabbed a long thin finger into his sternum. "Oi. You fucking moss-head. Wake up. What the fuck is this?" The blonde gestured wildly with both arms back and forth between Zoro and the dark-haired lump on his lap. Zoro blinked a few times as he roused from his sleep, grimacing at the sharp pain blossoming on his chest. He grabbed Sanji's wrist mid-flail and pulled him in close, the sudden movement knocking his husband off balance, narrowly avoiding a fall onto Law's head, which was still resting, quite aggravatingly, in Zoro's lap.

Nuzzling into Sanji's neck, Zoro gruffed in a sleepy voice, "Where the hell have you been all day?" At the gesture, Sanji couldn't help but rub his cheek against the grainy face of his lover before pulling back slightly to peck him on the lips. "I was..." he started gently, then standing upright breaking free of Zoro's grasp, "no I asked you first! What the HELL is going on? Why is he on your lap? Sleeping? Jacking off?"

Recovering from the suddenness of Sanji's withdrawal, Zoro dropped his eyes to his lap without turning his head and then to the side to take in the view of Law, who was in fact, still sleepily moving his hand in his pants, unaffected by their ministrations. His eyes widened in horror as the realization of the scene Sanji saw before him set in. 

"I...this is... isn't," Zoro scrambled for the words to explain the situation as he pushed Law's head from his lap and stood up. "Come on, Curly Br- Sanji. You know I would never do that to you. I love you too much. Besides, you know I'm obsessed with your perfect ass..." He put on a lecherous tone for the last bit as he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Sanji's hips, cupping his hands around the toned, rounded globes hugged snuggly by black dress pants.

"Ahem!"

Law was sitting up on the couch, legs crossed, with an eyebrow cocked as he garnered the attention of his hosts. Zoro looked back over his shoulder to meet eyes with the still slightly drunk man then turned back to his husband to take his mouth, pushing his tongue past Sanji's lips and teeth. The blonde melted into the kiss, forgetting his ire for the moment. He ran his hands through Zoro's hair, opening and closing his fists in it, grasping at the short locks as he was pulled in closer against Zoro's body. Sanji tilted his head into the kiss even further and glared over Zoro's shoulder as he locked eyes with their one man audience. 

Exasperated at the display, Law asked pointedly, "Is my car here too, or at the bar?"

Zoro broke the kiss, much to the chagrin of Sanji, to respond, "Ah yeah, it's at the bar. We walked here... You don't remember?" Sanji studied the faces of the two men, still trying to understand just what had happened and he was about to inquire for the third time since he arrived home, when thunderous knocking boomed from the direction of the front door. All three heads snapped toward the startling sound, but Zoro was the one to go answer, telling Sanji to stay put.

He approached the door cautiously, quietly, in case it was some crazy person that would pose them a threat. Before he got to the door though, the knocking came again accompanied by a  scratchy voice that sounded a bit raw but was completely familiar. "Ooi! Zoro! Sanji! Are you here?! It's an emergency! Law is missing and I think it may be-"

Zoro flung the door open. "Shut up! You are so noisy! What if we get a noise complaint? Sheesh..." 

Luffy's face was screwed up with worry, his huge orb-like eyes welled with tears and eyebrows so drawn in that they rivaled Sanji's in curliness. "Zoro!!" The wiry young man threw his arms around Zoro's waist and started sobbing incoherently as Zoro tried to pry him off.

"Listen when people are talking to you, Boss man! Law is right here. He's fine." Luffy dropped his arms and craned his neck around Zoro so that he could see into the living room. 

"Law!" Luffy exclaimed, his face crumbling into a wreckage of tears and snot as he ran past his friends and dove onto the couch throwing his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "Law, I was so worried about you! I even remembered to call your phone, but you didn't answer at all... Why are you here?"

Law embraced Luffy gently and looked at him with soft eyes, "I'm sorry, Luffy. I just needed to think about some things and didn't want to come home right away with that and concern you."

Luffy frowned at Law and wrinkled his nose. "Were you drinking?" he inquired. Law shifted under him and clenched his fists on Luffy's shirt. 

Resolutely, Law answered his boyfriend, "Yes... I thought I'd have a drink before going home and ended up talking with Zoro for longer than I meant to. I drank too much and... I'm really sorry, Luffy." He dropped his head, pressing his face into Luffy's chest as the younger man cradled his head.

Sanji and Zoro stood off to the side watching the scene unfold in amusement. Why weren't they married again? 

It was Sanji that spoke up this time, eager to speak to Zoro  _ alone _ . "Okay you love birds, Zoro and I need some alone time. Are you good to drive home, Law?"

Zoro looked at Sanji incredulously. "There's no way he can drive home! He drank way too much! Do you want them to die?"

"I was  _ speaking  _ to Law..." Sanji retorted, his face flushing.

Law, taking the hint that he was not a welcome guest at the moment, shooed Luffy off of his lap and attempted to stand. Once he was shakily on his feet he gave a thumbs up sign and took a couple of steps toward the door. Well, he tried to anyway, and tripped over his own feet narrowly missing the edge of the coffee table on his way down. Law grimaced and Luffy shot down to his side. Glowering at Sanji, his boss growled menacingly, "We'll be staying here tonight. Get blankets. And food. I'm hungry."

Zoro let out a low whistle before he turned down the hall and offered to get the blankets while Sanji figured out the food situation.

*****

About 45 minutes later two servers from Sanji's restaurant showed up with boxes full of food. One of the advantages of owning your own restaurant is having a fully staffed kitchen for times like this. Of course he'd be slipping the staff a little bonus for dealing with all of the recent shenanigans involving his boss. As he set the food out on the low coffee table he informed everyone proudly, "consider this meal as good as prepared by my own hands. My kitchen staff is all personally trained by me," Sanji beamed. Sure, they'd all eaten at his restaurant before, but never without him in the kitchen, so he was very excited for them to experience what he considered to be the truest test of his skill- the ability to train others to match his standards.

They all crowded around the low table, Sanji and Luffy using a couple of couch cushions. Luffy wasted no time, eager to get on with eating. "Thanks for the meal!" he called out before he began shoveling the food into his mouth as he was wont to do. With their leader having started in, everyone else began eating as well albeit with a bit less fervor. A few seconds later Luffy dropped his hand from his mouth, loudly thudding his fist on the table. Sanji looked up from his plate to meet eyes with the young gang boss. "Is something wrong with the food, Luffy?

"This stuff...is  _ awesome! _ " he exclaimed with his cheeks full of food, eyes shining with glee. "It tastes just like your cooking Sanji! It was good the other morning when I went but this time it's like you really made it yourself!"

Sanji blushed and ran a hand through his blonde locks, a bit flustered. "Oh, ah... Sunday there were a couple of new staffers so they're still in training. Thanks Luffy. That really means a lot to me." 

Zoro looked first at Luffy then to Sanji, brows furrowed before his gaze met with Law's briefly across the table and he dropped his eyes  back to his plate to continue picking at his food.

Luffy nodded and resumed eating as did everyone else and before long they were all stuffed and resting on their haunches, joking, laughing and avoiding talking about their days. 

"Alright, either of you planning on taking a shower? I can get some sleeping clothes and stuff for you. The shower is in our room though." Sanji offered. He was still eager to get Zoro alone so that they could finally have that talk. He just wanted to get it all off of his chest, even more so now because all he wanted at that moment was to be held and cuddled and made love to. But he'd never gotten those kinds of beautiful reactions before from their usual intimacy that their play that past weekend had elicited. 'Does Luffy also like being handled roughly?' he thought idly as he awaited their responses.

Before he could ride out that train of thought though, Law accepted the offer, "Yes! Uh, yeah. We'll both be taking a shower. Together. I'll still need help... but it'd make me feel better," he finished sheepishly.

Sanji contemplated this for a moment before grinning and telling him excitedly to follow him. The others all decided to get up and see what all the fuss was about. They crowded around Sanji as he opened his dresser drawers one after the other, pulling out articles of clothing from each and handing them to the men flanking his sides. Then he turned to Law with a particularly devious smile and slipped an arm around his shoulder to pull him closer to the dresser, forming a two man huddle. He slipped open the small corner drawer and slipped a couple of small foil packets into Law's shirt pocket along with a tiny plastic bottle.  "It's condom safe," he whispered, causing Law's face to shoot crimson in the blink of an eye. 

"What's all this?" Law hissed at Sanji. "Aren't you a doctor? Shouldn't you know these things?" Sanji shot back, smirking. Law curled his hands into fists at his sides. "Relax, Law. I'm just trying to help you out. You were dreaming about him earlier, right? Luffy? We saw you... you know...so I thought maybe..." 

At the realization of what Sanji was saying Law blanched and stumbled back, covering his mouth as though he were going to be sick.

Zoro glared at Sanji, "what did you say to him?"

Sanji felt floored once again at the situation. "Nothing! I was just talking to him, trying to help. I didn't say anything bad!" 

Law chimed in, "No, he didn't. I'm just not feeling so well after all. Better grab that shower quickly. Luffy, let's go." 

Luffy, who had been standing off to the side inspecting his garments for the evening stepped up to Law and slipped his tall boyfriend's arm over his shoulder and began walking towards the bathroom, stumbling every few steps trying to keep them both balanced.

Zoro strode over to them in a few steps and demanded Luffy let him help. "You're too short to help him properly. I'll carry him inside."

"Whaaat? That's stupid! You're not that much taller than me! I can do it just fine." Luffy pushed him away and continued on.

Zoro then swept Law off of the ground completely and quickly walked into the shower room with Law protesting and Luffy still hanging onto Law's arm.

Sanji followed them into the room and asked smartly, "and how do you plan to undress and shower and wash and so on and so forth? Will Luffy do it for you or are you borrowing my husband for that too?"

Law looked up at him and grinned from his spot, cradled in Zoro's arms, "Or you could do it for me. I'm not picky," then he winked just before Zoro dropped him unceremoniously onto one of the bathing stools with sneer followed by Luffy grinding his knuckles into the top of his head. "Ow-ow-ow-ow! Okay okay! I'm sorry, bad joke," Law chuckled.

Sanji and Zoro returned to the walkway, preparing to exit the shower room. "Just call out if you need anything. We'll be in the front," Sanji said, happy to finally have them out of his hair for a few minutes.

He entwined his fingers with Zoro's and lead them to the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he wordlessly pulled Zoro down to his level and hung his arms around his neck and hooked a long leg around his waist, prepared to bring him all the way into his embrace. Just as he was preparing to ensnare his husband's lips into a kiss, there was a clatter and a thud and more clattering in the shower room and Zoro was up and running in an instant. Sanji face-palmed and then he too was up and less than enthusiastically going to check on the situation at hand.

When the married couple burst through the doorway, they were faced with quite a sight.

Luffy stood shirtless, holding his beltless pants up one-handed with his belt having been tossed carelessly aside, bare ass-cheeks peeking from the top of his jeans, as he was leaning over a fully nude Law that was laying on the shower floor surrounded by toppled toiletries, pulling his arm trying to get him back to his feet. The embarrassed pair looked over to the doorway to see their friends stifling laughter as Zoro attempted to ask if they were okay.

Flushed pink, Luffy responded "We're fine! I've got it so you can go. Sorry about that!" He laughed nervously. Law, not so confident after the fall, licked his lips then tentatively countered, "actually, we could probably use a bit of help..." His eyes flicked over to Luffy, then back to the doorway as he flushed a deeper red, "if you don't mind, Sanji." He directed his gaze straight into the blonde's brown eyes which, in turn, caused Sanji to blush as well.

He averted his eyes and said, "ah, sure... I guess. We're all guys. It's not unusual to shower together now and then, right?" Though the four hadn't bathed together since they'd paired up years ago, and somehow it did feel different now.

Zoro spoke up then, suggesting that it might be safer if they took a bath instead, since having Law stand clearly wasn't a good idea just yet.

Luffy perked at the idea. Their own bathroom only had a shower stall so they usually just sat under the spray and he relished the idea of a real bath. For the first time he took notice of just how large the tub was. He quickly went to run the water and paused when he realized he had no idea how to work their faucet, which did not have knobs, nor did he know what any of the other buttons on the control panel next to it did, for that matter. He started pushing buttons that seemed right but besides a series of beeps, nothing happened.

"Let me do it Boss," Zoro stated, his voice vibrating in Luffy's ear, all at once too close, the heat passing from his lips sending involuntary shivers down the younger's spine.

"O-oh. Yeah... Go ahead." Luffy uttered the words quietly and slipped away from Zoro, who had appeared at his side seemingly from thin air. 'How can someone so big move so fast and quiet?' he wondered, since he had no finesse at all in that area himself. He tucked his arms around Law's shoulders, who was now seated on one of the low bathing stools they had in the shower room, and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Sanji leaned against the wall behind them snickering at the sight, as Luffy still only had on his too-large jeans, which were sagging teasingly low around his hips, and Law sat naked, knees drawn up to his chest and buckled together in a poor play at modesty. 'What a mismatched pair, if I ever saw one...' the blonde mused.

Zoro had the water running now, steam spilling over the sides of the tub as it filled. There were also colorful lights dancing below the surface and after a couple of minutes, a low hum started and then the water began to froth and bubble as the jets came to life.

"Bath will be ready soon. We usually wash up before getting in... Curly-brow's a bit of a head-case about it." He grinned as Sanji shot him a playful dirty look. 

Sanji rolled his eyes and pointed to the basins stacked under the shower faucet. "We only have one shower head, but you can just use one of those to wash up first."

Luffy nodded and grabbed one of the basins and began filling it with water while Sanji grabbed extra washcloths. It occurred to him that maybe they didn't need help after all if Law could just sit down to get washed up, but he kept it to himself since then he'd probably miss out on the bath.

Meanwhile Zoro stripped, throwing his clothes through the open door to the dressing area, and began soaking himself under the spray of the shower unabashedly. He looked down searching for his shower gel to find it had been knocked away earlier when Law took a tumble and he when he turned around to retrieve it he found Law and Luffy's eyes on him, wide as saucers.

He glanced down at himself, looking for anything untoward, "What? Do I look weird or something?" he asked, unable to see anything usual.

Law sat silently, pursing his lips. Luffy though, needed an explanation. "Zoro! All of those marks on your skin! Don't they hurt? Will you be okay in the hot water? And wow! Yours is huge like Law's! Does that mean mine is just small?" he quizzed in rapid succession. At the last question, all three looked at themselves and each other, wordlessly comparing, Law leaning forward, trying in vain to cover more of himself from prying eyes.

Sanji had re-entered the room during Luffy's outburst and when he closed the door with an audible click, three pairs of eyes fell on him and travelled below his waist only to find a tightly wrapped and tucked towel in place. Luffy frowned, disappointed he couldn't complete his theory right then. Sanji had gone to light a cigarette at some point and puffed on it now before addressing the others as he tossed the clothes over to Luffy.

"The marks," he exhaled a cloud of smoke, "are from my nails and teeth." He smirked. " I can see from Law's back that you're no stranger to that. Zoro will be fine." With that, he walked over and picked up the shower gel then proceeded to wash Zoro's back as he puffed away at his cigarette. Zoro made it a point to cough dramatically to express his displeasure with the smoking, and to mask his embarrassment at this new cleaning ritual of Sanji's. 'Why can't I just wash myself, at least this time...' 

Sanji leaned in to whisper in his ear, carefully maneuvering the cigarette, "You got me into this. A smoke in the shower should be the least of your worries tonight." He finished scrubbing Zoro and then began washing himself. When he had washed all the exposed skin he could, he began to un-tuck the towel around his waist and glanced over at the odd-couple to check on their progress. 

Luffy awkwardly dragged the washcloth across Law's back, trying to mimic Sanji's earlier actions with Zoro. The cloth slopped lazily around the surgeon's neck and shoulders and slipped from Luffy's hand to the floor, landing between Law's feet. "Oh, my bad!" Luffy laughed and started to reach around to pick up the washcloth. He met with Sanji, who picked it up instead and began scrubbing Law's skin vigorously.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Luffy fumed. " _ Cleaning _ him," came the tart reply.

" _ I _ was cleaning him!"

" _ You _ were wetting him,  _ I _ am  _ cleaning _ him. Wash yourself up. Do it properly, or you're next." He put out his cigarette and flicked it at the drain.

Zoro, having rinsed off, chuckled and eased himself into the bath and leaned his head against the edge of the tub. He let his eyes drift closed as he daydreamed about what Sanji could have meant earlier.

Luffy  shed his pants and kicked them into a corner and scrubbed and polished himself until his skin was pink and shiny even after he rinsed off. Sanji laughed. "You look like your skin is made of latex!" Luffy chuckled at that too and then grinning wide, "it's okay now, right? I can go in?" Sanji laughed again and nodded his assent. "Yahoo!" Luffy hollered as he jumped in, swinging his legs through his arms braced on the edge of the tub, and splashing Zoro in the process, who sputtered and then pulled him into a headlock before dunking him under the water.

Law looked on, still in a bit of a daze, as Sanji continued his assault on invisible grime, cleaning Law's neck and arms and chest first. He eased up as he began working on his back, where deep red trails were etched in, wrapping around his rib cage. "He does a number on you, huh?" Sanji muttered as he navigated carefully the not quite healed wounds. "We all wear our lovers marks, don't we?" came the gently spoken reply.

Sanji contemplated this for a moment. "I don't see any marks on Luffy, besides maybe a few hickeys," he prodded. 

"Ah... Luffy... wears his marks where others can't see them."

The statement gave Sanji pause, but only for a moment before he continued his task. 'We're all naked... he wears them inside?' The profundity of the thought distracted Sanji enough that when he pushed Law forward off of the stool so he could clean his bottom half, he did so unthinkingly and was shocked back to reality when the man landed on all fours in front of him, shooting back a glare.

"A little warning next time?" Law seethed.

"Sorry, sorry! I wasn't thinking... There'll be a next time?" The two stared blankly at each other before chuckling and waving it off. 

"Actually, stay like that for a moment." 'Make my life easier...' Sanji continued in his head as he nudged the stool out of the way and kneeled behind Law. 

Zoro, once again resting his head against the edge of the tub, tilted his head back further to see what was going on. Seeing Sanji positioned behind Law like that did something to his insides. Part of him wanted to jump out and pull them apart or yell at him to stop. Another... twisted side wanted to see what would happen. So he watched. Luffy did too, turning around, leaning over the lip of the tub, rocking his head side to side as it rested on his arm.

"What are you doing, blondie?" inquired Law, but he didn't need to wait for a response because Sanji began running the warm washcloth over the backs of his thighs and then around to the front. "You did say you weren't picky about who helped you earlier," Sanji remarked slyly. He worked his way up, covering the raven haired man's backside in suds. The sinewy muscle of the surgeon rippled beneath the barrier of the washcloth, all leanness and definition. It felt different from Zoro's bulky muscle, which bulged and curved everywhere, as beautiful as they were. If Zoro was sculpted from clay or perhaps marble, then Law was chiseled from the same. Finally reaching between Law's legs as he looked straight ahead at the tiled wall, Sanji uttered, "pardon me," before he began to clean his groin area, careful not to hurt him but thorough as ever, and then thoroughly cleaned between his cheeks as well. Trying not to think about what Law felt like in his hand, and how he and Luffy went about things at home, his mind drifted to his own husband who was waiting in the tub, and he thought of the things they'd do once this was over with.  

Law tensed up and found himself unable to speak out against what was happening. He reminded himself he was just getting help with the shower  _ he _ wanted to take in the first place. And if a bath would make Luffy happy, he could put up with this much to make it happen.

Snapping out of his daydream, Sanji realized he'd spent far too much time in such a private area and dropped the cloth. Standing, he said in a weak voice, "Sorry about that. I thought it would be better if it wasn't staring me in the face, and then you wouldn't have to stand... Anyway. We're done." 'I'm done.'

Sanji's heart was racing. How long had it been since he'd been so near any other man besides Zoro's privates? Or woman, for that matter! He picked up the shower head and turned on the water to rinse Law's body, helping him to his feet to get the last dregs of soap off and then escorted him to the tub. He still seemed a bit unsteady, but managed to climb in without incident. Law sunk low into the water, so only his head was above it.

With everyone else sufficiently cleaned and in the tub, Sanji was finally able to concentrate on himself. Turning his back toward the tub, he stripped off the towel and began washing the rest of his body that had been covered. He willed his partial erection away, sure that no one had noticed it while he was toweled up. 'Puppies, escargot, silk ties, stuffed mushrooms, mango lassi...' he named off things in his head as he ran the cloth over his inner thighs. 'Satin sheets, whipped cream, cherry wood, uhh... how does this work for people?' he thought as he brought the washcloth up between his legs and grabbed the other end from behind to saw between his cheeks, not wanting to spread himself with the others present.

That was the wrong move.

His arousal intensified at the feeling of the warm cloth grazing his currently overly-sensitive opening, feeling reminiscent of Zoro's tongue. He snatched the cloth away from his body quickly and rinsed himself off. Then grabbing his discarded towel and using it as a shield he looked over his shoulder to address the other men. 

"I'm actually feeling pretty tired, so I'm gonna skip the bath, but enjoy yourselves. Zoro. If I'm sleeping already, wake me up when you're done. I missed you today." With a wink, Sanji turned back toward the door and quickly made his exit.

*****

Once out of the bathroom, Sanji continued fast-walking straight into the bedroom, where he tossed aside the pajamas he'd laid out for himself before burying himself under the sheet and blanket of his bed. 

He pulled the blanket up over his head as he squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep slow breath. 'What the fuck is wrong with me?' Sanji pondered to himself. He hadn't lusted after anyone else in ages. What could this mean? He didn't harbor any feelings toward Law, and he barely saw him as more than Luffy's shadow before. But tonight, in the shower room just now? 

Sanji's cock throbbed as his fingertips tingled with the memory of the taut hard muscles of Law's body rippling beneath them. He slid a hand down his own body, feathering his fingers over his skin, drawing in a sharp breath as he reached his navel. He bit his lip as he hooked his thumb over the base of his erection and pressed it down, brushing the underside of his crown against the cool sheet covering him. He shivered and wrapped his fingers around his testes, gliding the pads of his fingertips over his perineum. His heel dug into the bed as his hips rolled to allow more of the sensitive area to be touched. "Aahhn..." he moaned, the ache to be touched within him growing stronger. His head fell to the side and he slid the covers down so he could gaze at the doorway of their bathroom.

Sounds of laughter and splashing danced through the air and he imagined what they could be doing right now in there. His cheeks heated with thoughts of his husband and Law sandwiching Luffy between them, stretching out that lithe body, filling him from both ends. Sanji's free hand shifted to his erection and began slowly tugging at it as his other hand massaged the spot beneath his balls. What would Luffy's face look like as he swallowed Zoro's huge cock? What did Law look like as he came? 'I bet he's a monster in bed,' Sanji thought wryly as his he sped up his pace. 

The blonde closed his eyes again as he concentrated on the feeling growing in his nether region. He swiped the beads of pre-cum that began dripping down the head of his penis and used them to ease his glide. Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes again, looking at the doorway. He was so close.

A shadow filled the space of the doorway and Sanji ceased movement, panting. He pulled the covers up to cover part of his face and muffle the sounds of his breathing, which he did his best to bring under control.

Zoro and Law emerged, the latter holding on to the sturdy forearm of Sanji's husband. His balance was much better now, though it seemed they were still trying to play it safe.

Luffy came out behind them grinning, towel slung over his shoulder, wearing the full set of pajamas Sanji lent him. The others had only bothered with their bottoms.

They stopped at the door of the bedroom and Zoro slowly removed his arm from Law's grasp. "You got it from here?" Law nodded and gave him a crooked grin. "Thanks." 

The odd couple continued out into the living room, Luffy tossing a loud "good night!" over his shoulder. "Be quiet! What time do you think it is, you idiot!" This time the scolding came from Law and Luffy laughed then quietly apologized, "my bad..." The sounds faded as Zoro closed the door behind them.

He approached the bed carefully, unsure if he should wake Sanji or not, though he'd been told to do so. 

When he reached for the covers to climb in, Sanji's hand shot out to pull Zoro down to the bed. "Fuck me.  _ Now _ ." he commanded, his voice wracked with lust.

Zoro's shocked face quickly turned to a sinful grin as he prodded, "Ero-cook... I thought you had gone to sleep." As he climbed into the bed, Sanji spread his legs to let his lover sidle between them. 

"Shut up and fuck me." His hands worked Zoro's pants down below his ass and a few strokes had Zoro's cock ready to go.

"Do you want me to grab a condom, since we just got cleaned up?"

In response, Sanji retrieved the ever-present bottle of lube from beneath his pillow and quickly slicked them both up before pulling his husband into a deep sloppy kiss. "Hurry..." he groaned, and shifted his legs wider to accommodate Zoro's breadth. 

Zoro lined up with the squirming blondes entrance, "No stretching?" Sanji placed his heels on the clefts of his husbands ass and pulled him in. He gasped, high and sharp, at the intrusion of the crown of Zoro's sizable arousal. Zoro attempted to pull back, afraid he'd hurt Sanji already, but the smaller man kept him locked in place. "Move."

Slowly, Zoro began pumping his hips, inching his way into Sanji's tight hole. Ahh, it felt so good every time. He could feel himself being pulled in by the strong clenching muscles there. When he bottomed out, he held his position and leaned down to kiss Sanji again, sucking on his tongue, then lapping the sides of his mouth where saliva trailed down before giving his bottom lip one last nip. Then he began moving again, rocking his hips in a slow and steady motion as they both got used to the feeling again.

Sanji writhed and panted beneath the powerhouse that was his husband, clenching Zoro's waist with his legs, wanting to feel him go deeper, harder. But Zoro refused to oblige him, opting to take his time, sliding in and out at a maddeningly slow pace. Sanji whimpered in desperation leveraging his hips off the bed, but it just made Zoro stop moving altogether, a malicious grin spread across his face. "What's gotten into you, San-ji?" He drew out the name as he pulled back and then snapped his hips forward. A lewd sound hiccupped from Sanji's throat as Zoro's body slammed against his.

Zoro lowered his position, sliding his arms forward, encircling Sanji's head as he pitched his torso forward. The new position brought the two chest to chest, with Zoro's face directly above Sanji's. The smaller man wrapped his arms around the larger's shoulders and tilted his face up to kiss him. "This." Sanji pecked the mossy-haired man on the lips. "I missed this... I missed you, today." Sanji whispered between kisses.

"Eh~?" Zoro responded, still grinning darkly. "So was it this you were thinking about in the shower?"

Sanji dropped his head back from the kiss he was ready to plant. "W-what do you mean?" he asked, feeling the flush of embarrassment creeping up.

Zoro ground his hips downward, burying himself as far as he could within Sanji, eliciting back arching and drawn out moans. "You were hard. While you were touching his body. I noticed. Did you enjoy yourself?" He continued to stir his hips, not withdrawing an inch, turning Sanji to putty beneath him.

"I...I-Zoro!" Sanji gasped his husband's name as Zoro's hips pulled back and slammed into him again."I- _ nnghh _ \- was thinking about you! About us doing this..." Sanji eyed his lover as his whole body undulated in a sensual rhythm, carrying him so close to the edge...

"...And then you came out here to jerk off all alone. So cold, San-ji." Zoro rolled his hips back and snapped them forward again and again, building up the pace. "It's okay,  _ Ero-cook _ . There's nothing wrong with fantasizing. Right? Or even acting on those fantasies, if we talk about it first, right?" Not expecting an answer from the wailing mess bucking wildly beneath him, he continued, grunting in a low voice that reverberated in Sanji's ear as he placed his lips on the outer shell, "After all,  _ I belong to you _ . I'd be okay with anything you wanted, if you just told me what it was." 

Sanji wanted to respond. He tried to. But all that came out was a gurgle of sounds as Zoro's face buried itself into his neck, his arms sliding down Sanji's body to slip under and close around his waist, causing his pelvis to tilt at such an angle that Zoro's next thrust was aimed directly at that glorious bundle of nerves. Zoro drew up his body and began thrusting faster and harder, as Sanji had wanted for so long now, hips pounding into the smaller man.

Sanji bit down on Zoro's shoulder, sending pain searing through his consciousness, if only briefly. The blonde let go when he tasted copper and licked his lips. " _ Mine... _ " he growled, the only thing he could manage just before he was thrown into the abyss of an orgasm so intense his entire body convulsed with the force of it. Streams of cum spurted between them as Zoro's torso rocked against Sanji's, rubbing along his cock in the process. A few thrusts later and Zoro, too, spilled his seed, filling Sanji up and then collapsed on top of him.

Sanji lay panting hard under his husbands weight, sapped of all his energy. He felt so good and perfect and loved. Did they really need to have that talk right now? He rolled the thought through his mind as he brushed his fingers through Zoro's hair, enjoying the soft bristly feeling of the short clipped hair in the back of his head. He hummed in contentment.

Zoro lifted his head from the crook of Sanji's neck to look at him. "So. Do you want to?" His face hovered above Sanji to study his reaction. "With him, I mean? I have a feeling he'd go for it... Not sure about the boss man though." He chuckled and the tips of Sanji's ears burned.

"I-I...never really thought about that. What happened in there was... that is... Argh!"

Sanji was at a loss for words. He didn't want to lie, but he wasn't sure what had happened earlier. The thought of being with anyone else really hadn't crossed his mind. He'd just let jealousy get the best of him and wanted to be sure that he didn't give Zoro and Law any excuses in the shower together, even though Luffy was there. 'Luffy's just so... open about things. He probably wouldn't have batted an eye.' 

Still, that didn't explain why he got turned on himself. Was it the thoughts of Zoro that came first? The thrill of doing something so intimate right in front of the others? He wasn't sure, but he wanted to give Zoro an answer.

He gently grabbed Zoro's face on either side, "Zoro, you're the only one I want. I guess I just got caught up in the moment and was having fun too. I didn't mean to do anything to upset you," he said with sincerity and he meant it. 

Zoro laughed and shifted so he could cover one of Sanji's hands with his own. "Yeah. I know. I'm not upset. Actually, watching you two was kind of hot. I thought something more was gonna happen!" He laughed again, rolling off of Sanji and onto his side. "It would've been kinda like the old days, when you dragged me around with you to those sleazy places, making me watch."

"Hey, no one said you had to watch! You could have joined in or something, anytime!" Sanji retorted in a huff.

Zoro chuckled softly and reached over to stroke Sanji's face. "I didn't because I knew, even then, that I wanted you. I just never thought you'd feel the same. I didn't want to set myself up for disappointment."

"Zoro!" Sanji cried and flung himself at the man who lay beaming beside him. Their skin made a sickening wet smacking sound as he landed and Sanji was reminded of the mess they'd just made. He shivered in disgust and peeled himself back off of his husband. "I'm gonna grab washcloths... and then water, while I'm up. Want some?" Zoro nodded, smiling at his ever predictable husband.

*****

Tossing a warm, damp cloth at Zoro and then slipping into his pajama bottoms, Sanji told him, "I'll be right back," before exiting the room and making his way quietly down the hall so he wouldn't disturb their guests sleep. As he drew closer to the living room though, it became apparent that they weren't sleeping at all.

Quiet moans and shushes met his ears under the sound of wet squelching and the soft thumping against the low coffee table in the living room.

Luffy and Law were so into it they didn't see Sanji standing in the dark hallway staring at them, mouth agape. They didn't see the thoughts fly out of his head as he just stared in wonderment at the sight before him. They didn't hear when he finally remembered to breathe, or the soft clap of his hand over his own mouth as he stifled the sound of that breath.

He watched as Law fucked Luffy with his hand roughly. It rammed into Luffy, who was bent over the low table, arms behind him spreading himself apart, with the borrowed pajamas at his knees. His face was pressed against the inlaid glass, drool streaming from his mouth as licked and sucked at Law's other hand which was doing a poor job at muffling the lewd sounds escaping his throat. He rocked against the table with each thrust, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Law leaned forward and whispered something in Luffy's ear before drawing his hand out carefully and leaving Luffy a quivering mess still leaned over the table, arms coming to rest at his sides. Law retrieved something from beside him and when he sat back on his heels, the blonde could see that it was the condom and lube bottle Sanji himself had slipped to him earlier.

'He's really going to use them? Right now? Oh my god, he is! I have to go back, I have to-'

Sanji pivoted on his heel about to sneak back to his room and bumped into Zoro's chest. "Oh, sor-!" The hand that clapped over his mouth wasn't his own this time and he realized his error too late. 'When did Zoro get here? How long was I watching them?'

"I came to check on things since you were taking a while, but I see we've found ourselves a show," Zoro whispered, his voice like velvet. He spun Sanji back around to face the other couple again. 

Luffy's eyes were open now, and Law had turned his gaze in their direction. Sanji tried to turn back around but Zoro held him in place."Sanji." The sound of his name coming off of Zoro's lips was like an aphrodisiac, sending a chill down his spine and a flush to his cheeks. "Sanji, look. They don't mind at all."

True to his word, Law smirked and continued the task at hand, as he tore open the condom wrapper and slid the rolled sheath over Luffy's cock. "I forgot," Law started as he opened the second condom, "that you gave me these. Thanks. Sorry about your table. I'll clean it later," he finished as he slid his own bottoms down, exposing his ass and '-woah- was it that big before?' donned the other condom himself.

Sanji looked on in a daze, trying to comprehend the situation that was unfolding. He touched Zoro's hand on his shoulder and then cautiously approached the couple. Law continued on as if he weren't there at all.

Zoro watched Sanji with an amused grin playing at the corners of his mouth. His husband sat down on the floor cross-legged a couple of feet away from the others, quietly observing as Law went back to playing with Luffy, adding more lube, using three fingers now to loosen him up. Sanji has never seen Luffy look so given over to anyone before.

Zoro sat down behind him, his body eclipsing the smaller man. "Aren't they great together? Look at Luffy's face. He's wrecked!" The green-haired man mumbled in Sanji's ear as he began rubbing his inner thighs and tracing his hands up the blonde's bare chest. Sanji's eyes fluttered closed as his head fell back onto Zoro's shoulder, allowing him to concentrate on the concrete feelings of skin on skin.

“Zoro I…” Sanji began turning his head towards Zoro’s face, but his husband ate the rest of his words, sealing his mouth over Sanji’s lovingly. 

“What’s your color,” Law asked out loud in a clear voice, slowing his movements as he waited for a response. Sanji and Zoro paused their kiss to look over and see what was happening.

“G-green. Green!” Luffy responded immediately, wiggling his backside against Laws hand. This brought a huge grin to Law’s face as he looked over to Zoro and Sanji. “So he says. Yellow means slow down or pause… Red, everything stops. He’s never thrown me a red card though.” He chuckled as he drew back his hand and tucked his pinky in with the others before slowly working his way back in. 

Sanji’s eyes grew wide as he took in the scene before him. Zoro’s breathing grew heavier as he licked the side of his husband neck.

“Understand? The same goes for all of us.” Law stated with command in his voice. The married couple nodded their agreement.

Satisfied that everyone understood how to play the game, Law turned his attention back to Luffy, who was letting out a steady stream of moans as Law breached him deeper and deeper with his hand. 

Sanji and Zoro looked on as Law prepared Luffy, each feeling more turned on than they cared to admit. ‘Do they do this every time?’ was the unspoken question on both of their tongues. It seemed… excessive.

Law withdrew his hand again and lined up against Luffy’s entrance. Luffy arched his back, angling his hips for better access. “Good boy, Luffy. You’re so good…” Law murmured and slid his hands up the smaller man's back, pressing his thumbs along the sides of his spine, where they came to rest at the lowest point of his arch. He pushed down, causing the curve to deepen and curled his fingers around his sides. Then with a swipe of his tongue over his lips, he pushed himself in, all the way to the base of his penis, in one shot. Luffy cried out Law’s name and reached back to grab him. Law let go with one arm and took hold of the reaching hand, then bent the arm up behind him, and interlaced their fingers over Luffy’s back.

Law leaned forward and began pounding into Luffy’s ass hard and fast. He grunted and moaned as he thrust in and out, occasionally praising Luffy and peppering his back with kisses.

Sanji absently began touching himself as he watched the brutal sex between Law and Luffy. It looked amazing, and for all that he saw, he could tell there was love there. A different kind of tenderness that didn’t require a gentle touch. He wondered if he was capable of giving that to Zoro, should he still want it after learning how weak Sanji was. He bet that Law didn’t cry afterwards, that Luffy was fulfilled in every way he needed to be.

Zoro pressed his chest against Sanji’s back and nipped at his ear. “Do you wanna do that too?” he asked quietly before adding, “Sanji.”

Sanji shivered. He would never get used to that way Zoro said his name. So wantingly. Breathlessly. 

Zoro took Sanji’s hand and brought it up slowly to his face and kissed each finger before licking and then kissing his palm. Then he dragged those fingers down his cheek, across his jaw, down to his neck, where they met with a thick studded leather strip.

Sanji took a sharp breath as he recognized the collar without seeing it. His dick throbbed in recognition too. He turned to look into Zoro’s eyes. “I don’t know if I can… please you that way.” He said shyly, though his thoughts were already turning dark. He wanted him, wanted to take his husband in the way he was offering himself. Perhaps most of all, he wanted to show Law the beautiful faces his lover made for him too.

“Just do what makes you happy. It’s enough for me. I like everything you do to me, and for me. You’re the perfect husband. I couldn’t ask for more.” With that Zoro crawled from behind him and circled around until he was in front and tilted his head up at Sanji expectantly.

Sanji watched his husband slink on his hands and knees over to his lap. He stared into those dark eyes, espresso colored pools of lust, and leaned forward to meet his waiting lips. Zoro parted his mouth and Sanji took advantage of it, thrusting his tongue in and sealing their lips so that they needed to breathe through their noses. He pushed forward with his kiss, causing Zoro to rear back and then topple over, onto his back.

Sanji’s demeanor changed; His eyes became darker and he licked his canines as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Zoro’s pants. “Are you sure this is what you want? I can’t go easy if we’re going to keep up with those two.” He flashed a crooked smile at Law who acknowledged the challenge with a hum and a wink.

Zoro replied, “I want for you to enjoy yourself. Fuck me until I forget my name.”

Sanji growled quietly and snatched Zoro’s pants off completely. Then he pressed his husband’s legs up until his lower back curled up off the floor and held him there as he buried his slick tongue into Zoro’s tight hole.

“Aah…Wait!  San...ji,” Zoro whimpered, face flushing. “Not...this is embarrassing... “ The green-haired man covered his face with a forearm, as he pleaded, his twitching entrance betraying his words.

Sanji pulled back to teasingly address Zoro’s cries, “Oh? But I thought you wanted me to enjoy myself?” He  placed feather-light kisses on the exposed backs of Zoro’s thighs and then dragged his tongue up his taint and traced the seam of his husband’s ball sack before taking one side gently into his mouth. The soft pants and moans coming from his lover set his own erection throbbing. Releasing Zoro, first from his mouth then from his grip, Sanji crawled up his body and claimed his mouth harshly, leaning his chest against the solid man beneath him as he yanked his own pajamas below his waist. 

Seeing Sanji so feverish with lust melted Zoro in ways words couldn’t describe. He was most beautiful like this, with flushed cheeks and dilated pupils, panting heavily, and greedily taking what was his. Zoro didn’t care if he was top or bottom for Sanji; if he could get that reaction it was worth it. 

Sanji pulled back from their kiss, a trail of saliva hanging from his lips. “Okay,” Sanji stated, voice ragged, “You want me to fuck you, right?” A dark smirk crossed his face. “Then...I’ll screw you through the floor.” He pulled a condom from his pocket and called over to Law for the lubricant and drizzled it down the crack of Zoro’s ass before capping it and tossing it back. After rolling the condom on, using two fingers, Sanji scooped some of the lube run-off and swirled it around the crown of his penis before taking those fingers and pressing them into Zoro’s entrance. He hooked his fingers and twisted his hand, stretching his husband’s sphincter. Zoro let out a debauched moan of pain and pleasure as he was invaded, spurring Sanji on in his actions. He pressed his fingers deeper, and when he found the bump he was searching for, he began stroking it firmly, getting high off of the sounds of Zoro coming apart in his hands. It was a short time after entering that the tight rings that would bar him entrance relaxed and  Sanji wasted no time in switching gears.

The blonde pulled his fingers out, his breath hitching at the delicious whine that escaped from Zoro’s lips. Taking himself firmly in hand, he rubbed the head of his cock around the slippery ring, teasing Zoro playfully as the larger man bucked and rolled his hips. He wanted to feel it inside of him, wanted to show off to the others just as badly as Sanji did.

Sanji could hold back no longer and plunged into Zoro’s tight hole. Sanji’s eyes rolled back as the heat enveloped him. Zoro’s anus quivered around him as it adjusted to the considerably larger stretch than only moments ago.

Zoro gasped and dug his nails into the pale soft skin of Sanji’s shoulders. This caused Sanji, in turn, to  thrust his hips, pushing himself deeper inside.

Zoro cried out in pleasure and his legs drew up along Sanji’s sides. Sanji grabbed onto the knee of one leg and pushed it up and out, nearly pinning it to the floor as he began thrusting in earnest, his damp hair swinging, occasionally sticking to his face. The other hand went to the top of Zoro’s shoulder, as if to hold him in place as Sanji rammed into him. The salacious sounds coming from Zoro were enough to drive Sanji to the brink of destruction and he moaned in response.

Law smirked in their direction as he pounded into Luffy, who was wailing and begging to cum. ‘Those two are lost in their own little world. He slowed his pace down to a lazy grind against Luffy’s ass before he decided to take control of the evening. If they were going to do this, may as well go all the way.

As Law pulled out, Luffy keened, scratching and pulling at his lover to get him to stay, fill him back up. “No, please, Law! I’m so close! I wanna cum now!” Luffy begging, but Law was already standing up. 

“Oi. You have more condoms in that drawer?” he addressed Sanji, who grunted acknowledgement as he continued fucking Zoro.

Law kicked off his pants and then wandered down the hall to the bedroom, his steps only wavering once, and looked into the small drawer of the dresser that Sanji opened before. Piles of condoms, more lube, and a few of his (no doubt, smaller) toys were all jumbled up inside. He grabbed a handful of condoms and another bottle of lube and returned to the living room. 

“Let’s switch things up,” the raven haired surgeon suggested, his lips curling up as everyone paused to look at him. 

Zoro glared up at him from beneath Sanji. “Can this wait? Kinda in the middle of something,” he said with chagrin.

“Luffy, go suck off Zoro. Don’t let him cum, “ Law commanded. Luffy did as he was told and wordlessly straddled Zoro’s head, facing toward Sanji. He didn’t talk, just leaned forward and took Zoro’s length into his skilled mouth. Sanji, who had stilled, but was still inside of Zoro, jolted as his husband clenched around him. He began slowly moving his hips again, Zoro moaning nonstop at the added stimulus.

Law approached them and seemed to debate just where he’d like to fit in. “Zoro, how good is your husband at giving head?” Zoro could not respond, his mind lost to the throes of lust. “Mm? I guess I’ll find out myself,” he continued as he approached Sanji, stripping off the used condom. 

Standing beside Sanji, Law took himself in hand and stroked a few times, letting a bead of pre-cum form at the tip. “Lick it off,” he commanded, gently. Sanji looked up at Law and then back at Zoro, checking for the okay. ‘This was part of it too, right? This is okay?’ he wanted to ask, but Zoro was a lost cause.

Law stood there patiently, not wanting to force it, even though they all had the signals if anyone was uncomfortable. Sanji swallowed. He opened his mouth and began to stick his tongue out.

The moment the pink muscle appeared, Law grabbed a fist full of Sanji’s hair aggressively. The blonde noted that it didn’t actually hurt and allowed himself to be led. His head was tilted back and he left his mouth hanging open. Law rubbed the tip of his penis across Sanji’s tongue like a napkin he was using for clean up. The pre-cum mixed with Sanji’s saliva and trailed from Law’s cock as he drew back. ‘ _ Fuck _ ’. How sexy was that. ‘The blonde’s not bad to look at like this,’ Law thought to himself.

Law slid his dick into Sanji’s waiting, watering mouth, ordering him to just keep it open. Sanji tried to do as he was told and stopped moving his hips as he tried to concentrate. Zoro writhed beneath him in protest and Law told Sanji to keep fucking. “You can multi-task, right? Chefs are good at that, I thought.”

Sanji started moving again, at a lesser pace and a stuttering rhythm as Law rode his tongue with his cock. He began to drool and reached up to wipe his chin, but Law knocked his hand away. “I like it messy,” he said as he thumbed the corner of the blonde’s mouth and smeared the spit across his cheek.

Zoro was nearing orgasm quickly as Luffy swirled his mouth around his generous arousal. The green-haired man reached out to grab Luffy around the hips and pulled back, burying his face between the smaller man’s cheeks. Zoro licked and fingered him while jerking him off, eliciting moans of pleasure that traveled straight through his dick from Luffy’s throat. 

Law placed on hand on Sanji’s head to hold him still as his throat was used for a fuck toy. Sanji licked and sucked his large erection, gagging now and then as it rubbed the back of his throat, until Law suddenly ceased movement. He looked over at Luffy and noticed how close he was to cumming and told Zoro to slow down. The pair was ravenous though, and Zoro didn’t stop right away, nor did Luffy. Zoro found Luffy’s prostate and stroked it, making the younger’s hips dance wildly above him. 

‘Shit, he’s gonna…’ Law tried to catch them in time, “Yellow! Luffy, don’t you cum yet!” He warned, but the sternness in his voice only sent a chill down Luffy’s spine. Zoro stopped moving his hands, and started to withdraw when he felt the hot streams pouring over his chest as Luffy slipped his condom off and convulsed on top of him.

“Fuck!” Law exclaimed. He pumped his hips a few more times in Sanji’s mouth before tearing himself away. He stumbled back a couple of steps and bent forward, resting his palms on his thighs.Breathlessly, he explained that Luffy falls asleep after his climax, without fail, so they’d be a man down for a while.

The young underground boss attempted to rebut Law’s claim, but he was already starting to doze off, much to his dismay, and to the amusement of the others. He crawled off of Zoro and turned around to face him. “Sorry, I’m just gonna take a nap,” Luffy said as he laid down in the crook of Zoro’s arm.

“Well. Why don’t you go pick up where Luffy left off, and I’ll take your place?” Law grinned at the prospect of his own suggestion, and Sanji pursed his lips in contemplation.

“I’ll take good care of him, don’t look so down! Or are you sad that I won’t be playing with you anymore?” Another sly smirk. “I’ll give you some special treatment then. Get up.” Sanji clicked his tongue, but did as he was told, wiping his mouth as he rose. 

“Zoro. Is kissing allowed?” Law inquired. Sanji raised his eyebrows and glanced at Zoro. ‘Really?’ his face said, as Zoro nodded. Law gently grasped Sanji’s chin and pulled him into a slow, soft kiss. He murmured against his lips, “You’re trying to give him something you aren’t used to, right?” He flicked his tongue into Sanji’s mouth as he opened it to try to respond. “You’re careful with each other. Gentle. It’s so sweet.” Law kissed him again. “Let me do it tonight. We’ll show you your husband isn’t as fragile as you think.”

Sanji hummed in agreement as Law gave him a final kiss and then grabbed a condom from the pile he’d discarded on the table. He put it on and picked up the lube and poured a generous amount on himself before doing the same to Zoro. “I won’t break him,” Law assured Sanji as he knelt down and pushed Zoro’s legs open.

The blonde nodded and lowered himself to his knees on the side of Zoro, opposite Luffy. He lifted Zoro’s heavy erection and licked it base to crown, earning an approving whine and he smiled. Law reached behind Sanji and grabbed one of his thighs, tugging it slightly. “Angle yourself a bit more this direction.” Sanji scooted his ass closer to Law and continued teasing his husband as Law prepared to enter Zoro.

Carefully, Law pressed himself into Zoro’s hole, gauging his reaction. Sanji’s husband grimaced at the invasion, Law being considerably thicker than Sanji. 

The blonde plunged his mouth down over Zoro’s cock and sucked hard as he came back up and tongued the slit. Law pressed the man’s hips to the floor as he tried to lift them to buck into the sensation. “Sanji… Sanji…” he cried out, overwhelmed by the multiple stimuli. The married couple intertwined their fingers as Law slowly inched his way inside. Zoro squeezed Sanji’s hand tightly and moaned, riding the edge of pain and pleasure.

When the surgeon had buried himself to the hilt, he reached over  and gave Sanji’s ass an appreciative rub before smacking it lightly and telling him to “keep up the good work.”

He wasn’t sure why, but being spurred on this way heated Sanji to the core and he began fervently sucking Zoro’s cock, taking it to the back of his throat and swallowing around it, slurping and moaning. Zoro tried to arch into it, but Law held him in check.

Law swiveled his hips, not wanting to start off too quickly, waiting for the man beneath him to open up. After a couple of minutes, as Sanji’s mouth distracted him, Zoro began to loosen up and Law lengthened his strokes until he was able to move freely. 

Law let go of one side of Zoro’s hips so he could grab Sanji’s hair and held him down on his husband’s length. When he pulled him back up, the blonde gasped for air, his chest heaving. Law repeated the cycle several more times, each time Sanji coming back up looking more debauched, drool hanging from his lips, eyes watering, cheeks red. Zoro clenched tightly around Law’s length each time Sanji’s lips touched his pelvis letting out weak choking sounds.

Law let go of Zoro’s hip with the other hand and switched so that one hand was twisted in Sanji’s long locks, and the other was behind him, teasing his asshole. Instinctively, Sanji arched his back, spreading himself wider and Law moaned approvingly at the display. He took two fingers and slid them in easily, grinding them in until his palm cupped the side of the thin man’s ass cheek. “Ha! You’re still a wet mess from earlier, huh? I know your hubby here loves fucking your sloppy hole, don’t you, Zoro?” Law goaded.  Sanji began working his own hips against that hand as his head was pushed down again, not as far this time. 

Zoro, hips freed, began thrusting into Sanji’s mouth, reaching down to touch his face. Each movement brought Zoro closer to the edge- thrusting up into his husband’s messy mouth, pulling back and plunging himself onto Law’s thick cock. He squeezed Sanji’s fingers as he drew closer, his own dick swelling in Sanji’s throat. “I…’m gonna cum!” 

Law pulled Sanji off of Zoro by the hair and carefully but quickly pulled out of the green-haired man, who bucked his hips and cursed in protest of the loss. 

“If you cum now, Zoro, how will you take care of your beautiful husband? He’s so ready for you. See?” Law pumped his fingers in and out of Sanji a few times, causing him to moan and throw his ass back looking for more friction. The surgeon removed his fingers and scooted over, realigning Sanji so that he was parallel with Zoro. Roughly pushing Sanji’s chest to the ground, Law lined up behind him and tested Zoro, “Or if you don’t mind, I supposed  _ I _ could take him. I’d love to feel him squeezing around me with this sexy hole of his.” Zoro carefully laid Luffy on the ground so he could roll over and see what was going on.  

The expression on Zoro’s face said everything to Law and he moved to the side, winking. “That’s right, come claim him, before I do!” He laughed and watched patiently as Zoro took his place, lining himself up with Sanji’s entrance. “Aren’t you gonna use a condom,” The raven haired man asked, smirking.  

“Don’t need it. He’s my husband. Law, we’re all clean anyway, right? You’re our doctor, so you should know! Those things are just an annoyance.” Zoro grumbled, irritated at even the idea of using those latex sheaths right then.

“That’s true, but I thought we’d try to contain the mess for Sanji’s sake…” came the rebuttal from  Law. Zoro couldn’t argue with that. Sanji didn’t like cleaning up after other people, and besides that, the thought of someone else emptying their load into his husband was… “Oi. I don’t have to use one with him. But you should.”

Law stared at Zoro for a moment, taking in his serious demeanor and expression, then laughed. “Man. You guys are too precious together. Okay,  _ Marimo _ ! I won’t come inside your husband. You don’t cum inside mine!” He laughed again. 

Zoro hummed in agreement and leaned over to Sanji’s ear. “You’re mine, and I’m yours. No one else can have you.” He lined up with Sanji and applied some lube, then slid in, to the hilt. Sanji moaned and rocked back against Zoro. 

“So good…” The blonde whimpered and started moving back and forth, screwing himself on Zoro’s thick cock. Zoro hissed in pleasure and pressed forward against Sanji’s thrusts. 

Law watched them, stroking himself. When they fell into a rhythm, he knelt behind Zoro and ran his hands over his back, appreciating his muscular form, watching and feeling them ripple with his movements. He grabbed the lube and smoothed some over his cock, then pressed up against Zoro’s entrance.

When Zoro pulled back, the head of Law’s cock slipped into his ass, causing his hips to stutter. He pressed forward again into Sanji and when he rocked back, Law’s stiff arousal was there again, pressing into him. He moaned and pushed back to be filled up more. The dark-haired man thrust forward until he bottomed out and stilled, resting his hands on Zoro’s hips. Zoro continued slowly moving back and forth between the two, panting and grunting as they fell into a rhythm together. 

The pace picked up, and a chorus of moans filled the room. 

Luffy stirred and blinked at the ceiling. It was only a moment before he noticed the others moaning and writhing against each other. He sat up and watched them intently for a while, wiping the drool from his mouth as he woke up completely. “Law. Zoro, Sanji. You guys are having fun without me…” he drawled sleepily. “Let me have fun too!” 

He approached the train of men, looking for where he would fit in. He crawled over to Sanji and kissed him chastely. “Come on… Let me join in too.”

After the initial surprise, Sanji kissed him back, nipping his lip but nothing more, telling him to kneel so he could suck him off. He licked and sucked Luffy’s cock until he was stiff and twitching. 

Law called over to them, “Hey Luffy. Perfect timing. Lay down for Sanji and get ready. Sanji… be careful with my boyfriend.”

Luffy laid down on his back and spread his legs wide, putting himself on display for Sanji. He slid his fingers between his legs and circled his entrance, teasing it. Staring into into Sanji’s eyes as he worked them inside he whined, “Put it in now. I’m ready. Please.” 

Sanji stared at Luffy, who wore a look of desperation as he moved his fingers faster, trying to go deeper. The feeling of Zoro driving into him had his own cock throbbing and aching to be touched. He reached back to touch Zoro’s thigh and then maneuvered himself forward, away from the others. 

Stationing himself between Luffy’s legs, he grabbed a condom from the table and tore the package open with his teeth. He rolled the condom on with trembling fingers and looked back at Law for reassurance. “Turn towards us. Over there, so I can see you.” Law pointed to a spot slightly off to the side, where they’d all have a full view of each other. 

The two men complyed and arranged themselves so that Law would be able to watch them. Then Sanji lifted Luffy’s legs and placed them on his shoulders before plunging into him. Luffy gasped as he was filled to the brim and Sanji began to drive into him with all of his remaining energy. 

Law chuckled seeing the pair enjoying themselves and thrust himself hard into Zoro’s tight hole. Zoro let out a strained sound as he was ravaged by Law’s massive dick. He lowered his chest to the floor and began jerking himself off as Law plowed into him. Zoro couldn’t help comparing the experience to sex with Sanji. He was enjoying himself, the roughness of it, the small pains that Law inflicted setting off the masochist in him. But somehow, it wasn’t the same. ‘No matter how you look at it, Sanji’s better’ he thought. Still, he was feeling good and he let out guttural moans to express his pleasure, his face contorted in a mask of pain and ecstasy. He watched Sanji and Luffy, just an arm’s length away, imagining himself in one position, then the other.

Sanji glanced up at Zoro and Law, hearing the slapping sounds turning more vicious as his husband’s voice got louder. Law had grabbed a handful of Zoro’s hair and was leaned forward, pressing his face to the floor as he slammed into him again and again. He raised a hand and brought it down swiftly on the side of Zoro’s ass, leaving a bright red  mark to blossom in it’s wake. Zoro hissed and arched his back in response. The hand cocked back again and came down harder this time. A broken moan worked it’s way out of Zoro’s throat as his mouth fell open. Law continued to jack-hammer his ass while smacking it with almost reckless abandon. But the muscle-bound man did not tell him to stop. He didn’t call out ‘red’ or ‘yellow’, and it seemed, just maybe, there was a slight smile on his face.

Turned on by the sight of his husband being broken down in the same manner that Luffy had been earlier, he began fucking Luffy in earnest. He stroked long and hard, and the smaller man panted and mewled and his eyes rolled back. He wasn’t as tight as Zoro, Sanji noted, and the feel of someone smaller beneath him felt almost foreign, given how long he’d been with Zoro. It felt even more like this man would break, though he’d seen it with his own eyes how depraved he could be. His brow wrinkled in concentration as he focused on making Luffy feel good. He wasn’t interested in himself nearly so much. He wanted to finish under Zoro, and he hoped that his husband would give him the same feeling he must have right now.

Zoro  licked his lips and his breath came in short ragged bursts. “Sanji…” he gritted as his eyes teared up and his body began to convulse  under Law as he came, shooting ribbons of jizz forth, covering his chest, hand, and the floor beneath him. Law clenched his jaw as Zoro squeezed around him, feeling as though he were caught in a vise. He gripped the base of his penis and pulled out, carefully. A sharp intake of breath from Zoro and Law was free. The larger man collapsed to the floor, drained.

Law slid the used condom off and dropped it on the floor beside Zoro, before grabbing another condom and resheathing himself, and then he lubed up and walked over to the pair that was in the midst of a slow and steamy session. 

Luffy had wrapped his arms around Sanji’s neck and was kissing him repeatedly. Sanji kissed back stiffly, feeling awkward about kissing someone he called boss, but he shifted positions so he could card his hands through Luffy’s hair as he continued with his long deep strokes.

Law laid down next to Luffy on his side and stared in awe at the angelic face that wasn’t contorted in pain, wasn’t messy with rough dirty sex. Just a look of pleasure and enjoyment registered. Law felt envious of Sanji. His ability to be so gentle, even in the throes of sex and passion was something Law lacked, and he felt that maybe Luffy needed that as he studied his face.

“Luffy. Come, ride me. Sanji, get behind him. I’m ready to end this.”

Law rolled to his back and held his generous cock up as Luffy clambered on top of him, not afraid of letting his disappointment show. “I was having fun, Law! What are you doing now? Couldn’t you cum with Zoro?”

Sanji listened, horrified at Luffy’s words. He smacked him in the back of the head and chastised him. “Is that any way to speak to your boyfriend? What if you hurt his feelings, huh?” Luffy looked a bit remorseful for a moment, but said, “ It just felt really good with you, so I didn’t mind if we finished together…”

Sanji flushed and Law laughed. “Luffy, you’ll get to finish with him too, so sit down already,” Law commanded. Luffy did as he was told and lowered himself onto Law’s cock. Law pulled him down into his arms and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. He  raised a hand and crooked a finger in Sanji’s direction, beckoning him to take his position behind Luffy.

The blonde wasn’t sure if he was understanding correctly what Law was implying. Did he want him to do something? “I’m here. Now what?” Sanji asked.

Law broke the kiss that Luffy seemed to be enjoying a great deal to explain to him what to do. “ Get some more lube, then join me. Carefully! He won’t tear, but go slowly for now. Just in case. Luffy will tell you if it’s too much. Right babe?” Luffy nodded. “It’s like his body is made of rubber! I love it,” Law mused and went back to kissing Luffy as Sanji did as he was told.

He straddled Law’s legs behind Luffy and pressed up against Luffy’s very occupied entrance, unsure just how there could be room for him at all. But Luffy laid his head on Law’s chest and reached back to spread himself wider as his boyfriend lovingly stroked his hair. “Sanji. You know your husband loves you, right? More than anything. He told me. It’s okay to desire things that seem over the top. Just communicate and you’ll both be fine.” As if to demonstrate, he rocked his hips and ran a hand up the blonde’s thigh. Sanji took a deep breath, closed his eyes and pushed forward.

The fit was a bit tight, but he slipped in on top of Law’s cock and the sensation was surreal. His head was swimming. Was this real? Was it really happening? This whole night? Luffy sat back a bit, pushing himself further onto both men and Sanji thought he would die right then. His eyes shot open again at the feeling of Luffy’s body hugging he and Law’s cocks together, the friction between them as Law began to rock his hips. It was too much. He let out a sound that was something between a moan and a sob. “

Luffy joined him in vocalizing, openly moaning and muttering randomly. He almost seemed in a trance. “ _ Fuck _ ...Sanji...Law. So… good. I’m stretching. Fuck me. Law, fuck me.  _ I’m a good boy _ . Please Law… need you…” 

Sanji began moving his hips too, watching in amazement as Luffy’s ass swallowed the two cocks at once. Law grunted and held Luffy in place by the hips as they pumped into him. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” The affirmation from Law made Sanji’s dick throb and he was sure he could feel Law’s dick swelling and growing harder as he neared completion. Luffy must have felt it too because he started wiggling his hips and tugging on his own erection, fast forwarding himself to the edge. 

Feeling the squeeze of Luffy’s walls as he got closer, and the persistent thumping of Law’s arousal against his own brought Sanji to the brink of climax just as quickly as the others and when Luffy finally began rocking himself violently on the pair of cocks as he came hard, Sanji’s breath caught in his throat. Law began pumping furiously into Luffy, rubbing against his own erection, and the pair was catapulted into orgasm as well. Sanji couldn’t believe it. He dragged himself out of Luffy and fell back on his haunches, catching his breath.

Law and Luffy were making out again, seemingly having forgotten what just happened. Sanji shook his head and crawled over to Zoro, who was laying in the same spot, now on his side, from when he was watching them go at it. 

Zoro grabbed his discarded pants from nearby and laid them over the wet spot on the floor. “It’s not perfect, but I made a bed for you.” Zoro smiled and patted the pajamas. Sanji grinned back and laid down, his head cradled by Zoro’s arm. “I’m not sure what all of this was about, or how long you had this planned… but we still need to talk. Tomorrow.” Sanji yawned and continued, “It’s nothing bad, just I really feel like I need to talk to you about something. But I’m sleepy now. For real this time.” Zoro pulled Sanji closer to his body so he could throw a leg over his and looped his arm over his side. 

“Okay. Tomorrow we talk. About where you were all day and whatever else you want.” He grinned and Sanji smiled back and nodded. Zoro kissed his forehead.  “I love you,” he said. “I know,” came the reply.


	7. Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji has a rough morning. Their guests take their leave. A plea is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I am... SO SO SO SORRY!!! I know I disappeared for so long and I deeply apologize. And then I return with this measly chapter... but it's mostly to let you know that I'm here and the story is not abandoned!! I'm just working overtime every week now, on top of being severely busy with art and illness. I thank you very much if you are still following me at this point and I welcome new readers. I'm so happy to have you here. I'll be able to write a bit more now that my schedule is more stable [albeit still as heavy]. Next update will be very shortly after this one! Thanks again for reading; I love you guys <3 [p.s. Your comments and emails are my life blood. They really kept me motivated to keep going even with all that's going on, so thank you so much! I still don't have a beta so please pardon my probable several errors...]

Ch 7

Sanji awoke shivering, noticed the warmth of skin on skin at his back and hummed contentedly, tucking himself closer to the source of heat. It wasn’t unusual for his lover to steal the blankets or kick them away completely in his wild fits of sleep, but it was a bit cooler than he cared for in the room right then. “Zoro...need the blanket…” he mumbled blearily. He received a snort in return. Resigned, he opened an eye to search for the covers himself. Zoro lay in front of him, sprawled out across the floor with one arm tucked under Sanji’s head. A small smile crept across his lips upon seeing his husband’s sleep contorted face, mouth opened and softly snoring. But the quirk of his grin quickly unraveled as it registered in his mind that the body pressed against him from behind could not be Zoro.

Bolting upright, Sanji turned to see Luffy next to him, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he woke up. The events of the evening came flooding back to him. Sanji groaned and palmed his face with both hands, in disbelief. What had he been thinking? What had  _ they _ been thinking? 

Peeking through his fingers, he scanned the room for his pants and quickly scrabbled for them, putting them on and drawing the string up tightly, as though he never meant to take them off again. 

Feeling slightly better at his now somewhat modest state of dress, he sniffed the air. Was there something burning? It was then that he noticed the smoky haze in the air and turned his attentions to the kitchen. There he spotted a fully dressed (thank heavens!) Law leaned over his stove doing  _ fuck all _ to his pans. He stalked over to the man, feeling far more upset about the damage being done to his haven than anything else that had happened up to that point.

“Law, what the  _ fuck _ are you doing? Get out of my kitchen!”

The dark haired man orchestrating the chaos in Sanji’s fine cookware turned to him with a grim expression etched across his face. “I think I messed up. Tried making breakfast for everyone, but…” he trailed off as his eyes drifted over to the plate on the counter with dark slabs of dough (pancakes?) and nearly black strips of what Sanji could only presume to be his premium thick cut bacon he’d ordered specially from the butcher. A glance around the cooking area revealed flour and batter covering a majority of surfaces and a pile of dishes in the sink that were far too many for what should have been a simple dish.

Eyes narrowed, mouth set into a deep frown, Sanji growled. “Get  _ out! _ Out out out! Out of my kitchen! What the  _ fuck! _ ” Growing more irate with each passing second, he grabbed the handle of the pan from Law and removed it from the flame. “This should be a crime! It’s a crime, right?! The massacre of so much food. Get out!”

Law’s face was one of surprise and amusement at the outburst. He threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender and backed away from the stove. Sanji’s jaw jutted out as he tried to salvage the remainder of the bacon in the pan. 

Ruffling his messy black hair, Law muttered an apology and wandered back into the living room.

Sanji absorbed the situation in his kitchen slowly, his mind working overtime to think of a way to spin this disaster into something edible as he washed his hands. Deciding to inspect the food closer to see what he had to work with, he sifted through the stack of pancakes for the least burnt of the batch. Then he did the same with the bacon. He took the rest and dropped it into his food processor, grinding it up so that he could add it to the compost he used for his box garden out on the balcony, which he’d set up with Nami’s assistance.

The sticky sweet smell of maple was drifting through the air from his maple and hickory smoked bacon when an idea hit him and he decided he’d make an altered breakfast bread pudding of sorts from the salvaged pancakes and bacon, using maple syrup for sweetener. He set to work and happy to discover a few eggs still left, he collected a couple of peppers from the garden box and made fluffy omelettes to accompany the pudding, along with the rest of the bacon, the last strips of which had not yet been burned. It wasn’t perfect, by any means, but it’d serve it’s purpose and less food would be wasted.

By the time he’d finished, Luffy was awake and dressed and the living room and it’s occupants had been returned to some sense of normalcy, save for a still quite naked Zoro sleeping on the floor. Law spoke up when the cook came into the room to set out their plates. 

“I cleaned the table. Zoro wouldn’t get up so I just left him for you to deal with… Sorry again about the food.” He had the good sense to look ashamed and dropped his eyes to the floor.

Sanji rolled his eyes and placed to food on the table, and before Luffy could dive into his plate, demanded that they all wait for Zoro. He went to his husband’s side and  tapped him a couple of times on the cheek and called out to him. “Wake up shitty-marimo. You’re holding up breakfast.” Garnering no response, he grabbed his husbands shoulders and shook him. “Oi! Get up!”

A grunt and a swipe of his hand that nearly connected with Sanji’s face but nothing more. The blonde was reaching the end of his patience with the man and straddling his stomach, he plopped down and draped his arms over his thighs, knocking the wind from Zoro’s lungs with an ‘oof’. “Get up! Don’t make me say it again.”

Peeking through one eye at Sanji, a grin slowly pulled at the corner of his mouth and Sanji realized he had been played. Too slow getting up, Zoro seized his arms and pulled him forward and down into a kiss. “That fucking hurt you shit cook,” he muttered without malice against soft lips.

Feigning a struggle to get away, Sanji ignored the complaint, opting to chastise his lover instead, “if you were awake, why didn’t you cover your naked ass?”

“Upset that I’m displaying the goods?” The larger man smiled and bucked his hips suggestively beneath his husband whose cheeks burned under his ministrations.

Sanji twisted his mouth into a snarl, reared back and headbutted Zoro, then growled in his ear, “ _ cut that shit out _ !” Zoro’s hands flew up to his forehead to protect it from further assault, releasing the blonde and Sanji shot to his feet.

“And put some damn pants on!” he added, much louder.

A throaty laugh erupted from the naked man as he sat up. “Yeah, yeah.” Zoro looked for the pajamas he’d laid down for Sanji to sleep on top of and grabbed them. They peeled off of the hardwood floor like a sticker and with more difficulty than should be necessary for a pair of pants. His lip curled in disgust at the stiffness of the soiled fabric and he opted to simply hold the pants up in front of him rather than subject himself to the crusty remnants of the night prior. Zoro cocked an eyebrow and smirked at his husband before he got up, winced, and then traipsed to the back of the house to find less stiff clothing, mumbling to himself on the way something about a sore ass.

Still rubbing his forehead, on which an angry red bump had become a reminder of his poor decision (Zoro’s skull could dent a steel wall; Sanji was sure of it!), the blonde turned to address his guests. “You guys go ahead and eat. I need to go to the bathroom. And maybe find a cold pack…” Without further fanfare he started back toward the room.

As usual, Luffy immediately began to eat, smacking his lips and chewing noisily, letting out random grunts and hums of approval. Law looked up at Sanji from where he sat at the table. “Ah… Sanji?”

Sanji stopped to look back at Law. “Yeah?”

“M’Sorry about last night…” he mumbled. “I think I got carried away, probably…” The troubled look on his face hinted that Law knew that his hunch was more than probable.

‘Probably, he says! More like completely. But still-’

“It’s fine, Law. I actually enjoyed myself... Of course we will NOT be doing that again, but I didn’t hate it.” The chef flashed a toothy grin at his friend to show that he really wasn’t upset. A moment later, his brow furrowed in concern, “By the way, don’t you have to work today?”

The doctor’s face drained of color as he realized the blonde was right. Though his clinic wouldn’t be open for a while, he did still have rounds at the hospital. Rounds that started...he checked his watch...two hours ago.  _ ‘Shit _ ’ he thought, bitterly angry with himself. For more reasons than one, this did not bode well for him. “Luffy. We need to go. Hurry up.” Standing and turning to Sanji, Law bowed deep at the waist. “I’m truly sorry about all the trouble I’ve caused you. And that we have to eat and run.” He tilted his head up to look at Sanji who pulled a cigarette seemingly out of nowhere and lit it, taking a long slow drag.

The harsh burn of the smoke filled his lungs and caused pinpricks of warmth to travel through his skin, soft, fine hairs standing on end. The heady feel of the initial pull of the day's first cigarette washed over him with security blanket-like comfort.

Waving a dismissive hand at Law, motioning for him to straighten up, Sanji responded in voice full of fondness, “Like I said, it’s fine. Get your asses out of here before I have to kick you out. For real this time!” he said around the filter clenched between his teeth. “If you get in trouble at work, it won’t be my fault, you know!”

The older man smiled and stood up. “Right. Then, please excuse us.” He turned to Luffy who was licking the dish his pudding had been in and pulled him up to his feet by the ear. “Do you have everything?” Then patting himself down, “my keys?” he inquired. 

Luffy dug into his pocket and the telltale jingle of keys rang out. “Right here, Tora-O.” His proud grin spread from ear to ear as he produced the keys to Law’s car. “You guys said the car’s parked at the bar, right? Where? I don’t think I saw it last night,” Luffy questioned.

“I parked around back. I remember that much. Let’s go before traffic hits. Thanks again for taking care of us, Sanji.” Law walked over to the door, ushering Luffy along in front of himself, and stepped into the hall before turning to look at his gracious host, who had followed them to the door to lock up. Pointing in the general direction of the married couple’s bedroom, he told Sanji, “You guys need to talk… Tell Zoro if he needs anything else to call me. The offer’s open for you too.” A smile pulled softly at the corners of his mouth before he turned away once more and jogged down the hall to catch up with his boyfriend.

Sanji stood at the door a moment longer, watching the duo disappear from sight. He took a couple more pulls from his cigarette and smudged the embers against the brick wall framing the outside of his door, leaving black streaks in their wake. “The hell’s that guy talking about, ‘need anything else…’ What did he do for him in the first place?” Sanji grumbled.

Sanji swallowed thickly at the acrid taste of bile stinging the back of his throat as his mind drifted to dark places; the thought that Zoro could have been plotting behind his back to have sex with someone else- that all of the previous night’s events were part of some larger plan just to get laid by another man- crept into his mind, sending his stomach into cartwheels.

The blonde slipped back into the house and shut the door quietly, resting his back against it. He closed his eyes tightly and took a breath. “Ten…” he counted aloud as he tried to fight back the impending anxiety attack. ‘Breathe deeper’ he thought. “Nine…” Sanji inhaled slowly through his nose and began to exhale through pursed lips. 

“Sanji?” Zoro’s bass broke through the quiet and startled his husband into a coughing fit as his breathing was disrupted.

“Zoro. I… ah…” As he looked over his husband’s tanned skin and rolling muscles, Sanji’s eyes were drawn to Zoro’s waist, where large, strong fingers clutched a tiny hand towel that just covered his endowments. “Didn’t I send you to get dressed? Why are you still naked?”

“I was just coming to let you know I decided to wash up first, so you guys could eat… but it looks like that was an unnecessary effort.” Zoro eyed the dishes on the table, noting that at least one of them was now completely empty. “D’they leave already?”

Sanji found his voice and responded. “Yeah. They went ahead and left since Law had to work today.” He bit his inner lip and shivered as a current of desire coursed through him. ‘Great from anxious to horny in 2.3 seconds flat. And I’m worried about  _ him _ . Tch.’ Sanji mocked himself as he pushed away from the door and stepped closer to Zoro.

“And since they’re gone… maybe we can take that shower together?” The blonde smiled coyly, knowing it wouldn’t take much to convince his lover. 

Zoro looked at Sanji with a question in his eyes. ‘ _ Weren’t you really concerned about something else just now? And last night for that matter… what’s going on Sanji?’  _  But the words never left his lips. Instead he opted to curl those lips into a smile and then leaned in to press them softly against Sanji’s inviting cherry pout. They had time to get to the serious stuff later. But at that moment nothing mattered more to him than sharing the closeness with his husband that he felt right then.

It seemed that the previous night had taken a greater toll on both of them than either realized as Zoro and Sanji huffed each other’s essence. They kissed and breathed as though each were afraid they would stop existing if not for the other. 

Warm flicks of tongue tinged with maple and cinnamon and smoke painted Zoro’s lips and neck and collar bones. Soft hums of approval and thick fingers tangling in his hair let Sanji know that he was on the right track. Tracing the curvature of Zoro’s muscles, his hands drifted lower, knocking away the meager towel and allowing Zoro’s pride to stand tall. He ran a palm over the girthy hot flesh between his lover’s thighs and dropped into a low squat, to level his mouth with it. His lips parted wide and his tongue flicked out over the thick, bulbous head of Zoro’s cock.

Zoro swallowed. “Hey, Shitty cook... What are you doing? I thought we were going to take a shower?” His fingers continued to card through the wispy blonde locks at crotch level. Fair to say he was not trying very hard to convince Sanji to stick to the plan as his hips began to move of their own accord. He hissed softly as Sanji took more of him into his mouth, inch by inch… slowly. It was maddening, in the best way. 

Sanji looked up at Zoro, his striking caramel-honey eyes glistening. “This…” Suck. “...is mine!” Suck. “I don’t…” Suck. “Want to…” Suck. “Share.” 

Zoro’s cock thrummed with excitement, pre-cum beginning to spill forth. “Yeah… Okay… I get it…”

Sanji bobbed his head vigorously to show his approval. He grasped Zoro’s firm ass and held him in place as his mouth worked. Saliva traveled down his chin, dripping to his chest and the floor as he gorged himself on his husband’s shaft. He hummed and moaned as he allowed his desire to take over completely, getting lost in the euphoria induced by Zoro’s crown tickling the back of his throat.

Zoro’s eyelids drooped as the first waves of his building orgasm rippled through his body to his stomach and groin. The visage of Sanji fully clothed and glowing as the morning light seeped into the room, highlighting his face and hair and eyes made Zoro think of those fancy paintings in chapels or museums with angels in them. Only, rightfully, those angels didn’t look so sinfully good as his husband looked right now.

As if on cue, Sanji looked up at Zoro from below, his brilliant irises catching fire in the rays of sun, and moved to lift the hefty member, dragging his tongue slowly from base to tip, squeezing the already engorged cock at the base so tightly that the head of it flared in fullness. The heat of his breath played against the dampened skin and gave Zoro goose bumps in places most people never consider. 

The burly man laced his fingers in the blonde’s hair as he tripped over his own breathing and tugged. So gently, so carefully. With gritted teeth and flexed glutes, he watched as the sheath of Sanji’s mouth opened up to swallow him whole again, his face arranged in that particularly erotic ‘just fucked’ fashion that Zoro so loved.

Slender fingers slid back to Zoro’s hips and pulled.

No sooner than the head of his cock encroached upon the tighter space of the back of his lovers throat did he seize as his body pumped out streams of heat into Sanji’s mouth. Still held in place by Sanji’s hands, he was helpless to his husband’s merciless ministrations as he was wrung dry. Zoro shuddered his orgasm out through trembling breaths and grunts.

Sanji swallowed his mouthful and continued milking Zoro until nothing was left, licking at the small pearls of cum that rested at the tip of his cock. He smiled a toothy grin up at Zoro as he stood, dragging his hands down and then back up the rolling plains of thick calves and thighs before coming to rest on rounded peaks as he reached his full height.

Pecking him gently on the lips, Sanji murmured, “Sorry… I just really… I want to… I  _ need _ to reclaim you right now.” The persistent throbbing against Zoro’s groin seemed to serve as punctuation to his plea.

The mossy haired man stared into glistening eyes and felt that he could read the distress on his lover’s face. “ _ Re _ -claim me? What are you talking about, Cook? You’ve already claimed me. I’m yours.”

The look persisted and Sanji littered Zoro’s mouth in a flurry of kisses between soft pleas.

Not knowing what was wrong, but realizing that Sanji needed reassurance and affection, Zoro embraced him and returned his kisses, peppering his face and neck with them sweetly. “Okay. Yes, Sanji. Whatever you want, whatever you need, I’m yours.”

“I need to clean you. And… and I…” Sanji looked away as he furrowed his brow and continued, “I need to collar you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really appreciate kudos and comments! It motivates me to keep writing!  
> One mooore thing! At certain points in the story, I'll be asking for your feedback. You'll influence the flow of the story in the future, so make sure to respond with your opinion if you care which way it goes!
> 
> By the way, the art is my own. ^_^ Find more on my website at badluckgang.com


End file.
